Rising Night 3: Hopeflower's Path
by Les Miserabby
Summary: Book 3 of the primary Rising Night plot. The chosen have been identified. It is time for them to learn what it means to be chosen and to be reincarnated. They will also learn that love can make following the path StarClan has set you on difficult...
1. Prologue

**Welcome back! Wow, book 3 of the seires. Early. I thought it would take longer to type up the prologue, but apparently it didn't. So, yeah. Here is the prologue, typed up and finished, just like Civics will be tomorrow. Yup that's right. Civics exam tomorrow. Then for the rest of the semester I get careers instead! And I liked civics! Oh well, I still get one of the most awesome teachers ever. Now, before I let my ADHD take over, thank you to all who have read the entire series and are eager to read more! I feel honoured that you like my story so much!**

**Hopeflower: Yeah, you guys are great!**

**Hollyleaf: No they're not, they enjoy watching me suffer by being in love with- with- with _this!_ *gestures towards Blackstar who is currently freaking ut as he is losing a video game against Tigerstar and Whitestorm***

**Moonshine: Erm, I think she may have a point there...**

**Aduial: Yeah... Anyway, on with the story!**

**Hopeflower's Path**

Prologue

StarClan sat together, conferring.

"Five now know. Five of the eight know who they are," mewed Bluestar. "Moonshine knows that she is Silverpelt, Echoflower knows she is Wind, Hawkfire knows he is Sky, and Lightningstrike knows he is Tigerflame." The blue-gray she-cat took in a deep breath. "It is almost time for their full destinies to be revealed."

"Bluestar, you forgot the fifth," reminded Spottedleaf gently. "You said five of the eight, but named only four. You forgot the flower of hope."

"Of course," mewed Bluestar, nodding. "The flower of hope. Hopeflower now knows who she is. She knows now that she is really Shiningleaf."

* * *

><p>I walk through the beautiful forest of my home, ShadowClan. I am a new warrior, having had my ceremony only two days before. It is night time, the time that ShadowClan cats love most. This is why we are ShadowClan. We are the clan of the night, making us feared and envied amongst the five forest clans. Not that the other four would ever admit to envying us of our night skills. But I can tell that they do.<p>

While they hunt only during the day, we can hunt both day and night, and at night, when we're at war, we can navigate through the darkness better than they can, as we embrace the night, while they simply fear it. This gives us an advantage, especially considering why I am now out here, in ShadowClan territory alone, at night.

I need to be alone to think. To think about all of the turmoil of the past few days. Becoming a warrior then dreaming of StarClan. If not for the dream I'm not sure I would entirely believe Moonshine's - then Moonpaw- crazy story about being one of some group of chosen cats. I recall our conversation that we had about it, shortly before the warrior ceremony. She had said that she was in a prophecy. I believed her but only just. Moonshine never lied.

And then last night, the night after my vigil, there'd been the dream. A StarClan cat told me that I am the flower of hope for the clans. That I am Shiningleaf reincarnated. The last bit confuses me. I've never heard of Shiningleaf. I sigh. I can ask an elder tomorrow. Or maybe Ashfire would know. After all, he knows about Silverpelt and Tigerflame and several other cats of legend. Shiningleaf must be one of them.

Ashfire. Another reason I seek solitude. I love him but he and Moonshine clearly have feelings for each other, even if they cannot yet see it. For that reason, I will stay out of their way. I don't want to come between them.

And while I'm on the topic of romance, I think about the other toms in the clan. If I wanted I could easily have my pick of the single toms. A lot of them have been noticing me. And back as an apprentice, the younger apprentice toms were always trying to impress me, except for my brothers and Ashfire. Ashfire always had eyes only for Moonshine. And yet they don't even seem to realize it.

I don't even know why I'm thinking about this though! I've only been a warrior for two days and yet here I am, thinking about a mate when there are more important things to worry about! The Dark Forest is rising! Last night's gathering is proof of that! WindClan's announcement of having rescued a group of rogues led by a she-cat named Shadowstalker, former DarkClan apprentice, was major news of serious importance.

And then there was that dream. I am one of the chosen. I haven't told Moonshine yet though. Even though I had the whole day to do so, she knows nothing about me being one of them. But she will find out later. StarClan will be contacting us later, to tell us when to gather at the island to learn more about who we are.

Who we are. I thought I knew who I was. I thought that I was the slightly popular she-cat, considered by some to be the most attractive. I thought that I was simply the daughter of Hollyleaf, a heroine, and Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan. But of course I'm not just that.

Apparently I am Shiningleaf reincarnated, the flower of hope. I am Hopeflower of ShadowClan, one of the eight chosen.

**There you go! The prologue is complete! More will follow soon!**

**Moonshine: Wow! Almost a whole chapter in the first person! Cool!**

**Hopeflower: I know, right? A first for Aduial, and I got to be part of it!**

**Aduial Rana: Yes, that's right! And if that was as successful as I think it was, you can expect more like that soon! I like it because their thoughts are shown exclusively, without having to alter text to include them. You can see everything about a character and read them like a book.**

**Hollyleaf: You're a book!**

**Aduial: Umm, ok I think I now know where Hollyleaf was today.**

**Hollyleaf: You're a day!**

**Aduial: Ok then. Anyway I changed the title of the series to Rising Night. There were five votes on the poll, and a tie between Blackened Holly and Rising Night so I went with Rising Night because although Blackened Holly sounds incredibly cool, Rising Night fits the plot a little better I think, making it a more reasonable title.**

**Hollyleaf: You're a title!**

**Aduial: Yup definately know where you spent your day. Horrible 'comebacks' that make no sense can only mean one thing. Hollyleaf did you by any chance spend time around a certain Joe* today?**

**Hollyleaf: Ma-aybe.**

**Aduial: *double-face-palm***

**Spottedleaf: *pops up out of nowhere* REVIEW!**

*name has been changed


	2. Ch 1: The Oath

**Hello! Well, it's official. You will never again see a new chapter written by me at the age of fifteen. Ever.  
>Because as of yesterday, I can now take the test for my learner's permit. That's right, I'm two years away from being able to vote! I am now 16! <em><span>16!<span>_ **Am I the only one shocked by this? You know, other than the people who have known me since I was a baby and are adults.****

****Hollyleaf: Yup, pretty much. I'm shocked that I let you live this long.****

****Aduial Rana: *glares*****

****Blackstar: Wow. That means it's been a year since you began thinking of me and Hollyleaf together. Well, almost a year. This time last year, you were about a week or so away from picturing us as a couple. Then in early may, that became the oneshot that became an actual story when you realized you could expand on it.****

****Aduial: Thank you Blackstar, for pulling us back to the story. Yup, then halfway through I thought of the prophecy for Moonkit, then while writing that story, I thought of the chosen and Silverpelt, and the possibility of having reincarnated cats. Which, thanks to how I wrote it, would fit!****

****Hopepaw: So some would say that it was a lucky break.****

****Aduial: Pretty much! Now, on with the story!****

****Hollyleaf: Finally! And may I say, your school really needs to learn how to avoid mechanical errors!****

****Aduial: No freakin' duh! Wait, how did you find out about that fire alarm issue?****

****Hollyleaf: I'm a ninja.****

****Aduial: ... Oh, and you'd better appreciate the end of the chapter, I had to write it out three times because it wouldn't save... Now, story time! And no more interruptions!****

Chapter 1

The Oath

"Do you swear to eternally serve the Dark Forest, in life and in death?"

"I do!" the meows of several cats rang out with the words.

"Then you are worthy of the names I have given you!" Ivytalon yowled. "I pronounce you warriors of the Dark Forest! You have taken the sacred oath to serve and completed the test of killing!" There was a crazed look in her eye as she yowled. "Arise, cats of the shadows! Cats of darkness! Cats of the place of no stars!" Her voice became high pitched at the end of her speech. She felt close to unconsciousness. Darkfire looked at her nervously. Ivytalon then let out a gasp of dismay and collapsed

"All of you, leave now!" Darkfire meowed, dismissing the new warriors.

Ivytalon's eyes opened slightly. "Darkheart, as future Queen and heir to the Throne of Shadows, you are to stay here!" she yowled.

"I will stay," replied Darkheart. The young, evil she-cat was incredibly beautiful. As she advanced to where Ivytalon and Darkfire were, she thought of how lucky they had been to come across some rogues travelling past the lake to some place they referred to as the beyond. There had been some leftovers, as their group was large, so they had cats to learn more from.

"Darkheart, I have a job for you," Ivytalon mewed softly.

"What is it, my lady?" asked Darkheart.

"StarClan has found a way to thwart us!" Ivytalon declared, voice shrill. "The Dark Forest has seen it! Eight influencil cats have chosen to be reincarnated to defeat us! They are called the Chosen."

"Which eight?" demanded Darkfire, as Darkheart watched.

"The first five leaders, as well as Silverpelt, Shiningleaf, and Tigerflame," Ivytalon replied, tail lashing.

"A powerful combination," murmured Darkheart, remembering all she knew about Clan lore. "What do you want me to do?"

Ivytalon's eyes narrowed. "Sky has returned in the form a young tom. He is the son of the SkyClan deputy. His name is Hawkfire." She looked at Darkheart. "I want you to get close to him, in any way possible. Learn all you can from him. Make him fall for you. Crush him." Her eyes gleamed as she spoke. "If you can destroy one of the Chosen the rest will surely fail. StarClan need eight Chosen, if you an get rid of one, the other seven will fail." Ivytalon tilted her head as she looked at her daughter. "Will you do it?"

Darkheart hesitated slightly. "And what makes you think that I can trick this... Hawkfire... into thinking that I am not who I really am? And do you think that I am really the best choice for this? Wouldn't Skyflower be the best choice? After all, she is the future leader of SkyClan."

Ivytalon waved her tail. "No, I must be you. The Dark Forest picked you for this. They have other plans for Skyflower." Her eyes then narrowed. "And never doubt your skills, Darkheart. Don't you ever doubt your skills. There is no room in DarkClan for doubt. None at all. Absolutely none. Understand?"

Darkheart nodded as Darkfire, her stepfather, watched. "I understand, my Queen."

Ivytalon nodded. "Good. Now go fulfill your destiny. It is time for the Chosen to fall."

* * *

><p>Hawkfire wandered through SkyClan territory. He thought about his fate, now that he was one of the Chosen. Sky reincarnated. That wasn't something a cat learned every day. reincarnation was rare amongst the clans. He was lucky. Sort of. Most cats had their own destinies to fulfill. As a reincarnated cat, did that mean that he had no true destiny? Would he just be reliving Sky's destiny in some way, or would he just be more powerful? He wasn't sure, and this frightened him.<p>

Then, he caught a scent, a prey scent. Rabbit.

He instinctively dropped into the familiar hunter's crouch, and began to stalk the creature that was just within eyesight. He slowly, steadily, crept closer until another scent hit him. The scent of an unfamiliar cat.

Knowing the rabbit would flee, he leapedinto the air, only to collide with another cat who was going after the same rabbit. He found himself staring down into bright blue eyes looking up at him from a light brown tabby she-cat with smoky gray paws.

"I'm sorry," Hawkfire appologized, stepping off.

"You should be!" the unfamiliar she-cat replied, glaring at him as she stood. "You made me lose the rabbit!"

"I believe you are mistaken! That rabbit was mine!" Hawkfire growled. "This happens to be SkyClan territory!"

"SkyClan?" the she-cat replied. "Really? Well that just happens to be where I've been headed! Now take me to your leader!"

Hawkfire blinked. "You seem awfully bossy," he muttered. "Very well then, follow me."

**There you go! And no Hollyleaf, and the rest of you, no comments on the chapter! The battery is dying! Readers, review please!**


	3. Ch 2: Shadows in the Night

**I am so happy right now. Yes, I know, you had to wait a week, but here is another chapter. Fanfictions come second to schoolwork, and schoolwork took an incredibly long time because my ADHD was being really mean and evil and causing a lot of grief for me. Let's just say that ADHD can be a b***h. But I am now being medicated for it. And if this medication doesn't work, I'll be put on anti-depressants as it may be linked to my anxiety issues which cause my other issues. *flashback to suicidal thoughts before Christmas break and shudders* No way in H**l am I going back to that!**

**Hollyleaf: Why not? My problems would be solved!**

**Aduial: Do I need to lock you up or something? *has a thought* Are you part of my problem?**

**Hollyleaf: No. I'm a figment of your imagination that you mostly just think up when writing out your authors notes or while reading books/fanfics. Besides, your issue is negative thoughts.**

**Aduial: Good point. Ok, you're off the hook this time. But if you make one more comment about killing me, it's out the window with you!**

**Hollyleaf: But your room is on the second floor!**

**Aduial: Cats land on their feet. You'll be fine! As will I as one nuisance will be gone.**

**Blackstar: *points and laughs at Holly***

**Aduial: Shall I toss you out too?**

**Spottedleaf: WWhy do I get the idea that by the time we reach the next note, many, many days will have gone by in the real world?**

**Chapter 2**

**Shadows in the Night**

Hopeflower groomed a paw as the sun set. She watched as the cats began to head for their dens, and felt her stomach quiver with slight pain as she saw Moonshine and Ashfire enter the camp together, having returned from an afternoon of hunting.

She briefly wondered if that was all they'd been doing, but pushed the thoughts away. Ashfire and Moonshine seemed to only be good friends, although she somehow knew that their feelings for each other were stronger than that, whether the two knew it or not. And she would not interfere with her sister's happiness.

She began to head for the warriors' den as Moonshine headed away from Ashfire and towards her.

"Hopeflower," murmured Moonshine softly. "I need to talk to you. Tonight. In the forest."

"Good," meowed Hopeflower in response. "Because I need to talk to you, too. About StarClan, the Chosen, and the prophecy."

Moonshine's eyes widened, then she nodded. "Alright. We'll pretend to sleep,then sneak out."

Hopeflower nodded in agreement. "Agreed." _Provided you can pry yourself away from Ashfire long enough,_ but she thought better of it. Although she somehow knew it was true.

Since becoming warriors, Moonshine had been spending more time with the gray warrior than anyone else. There was already a rumour going through the clan that the two were mates.

Moonshine seemed to read her sister's mind, something that the two did frequently. "I'm not his mate. And I can get away from him without him noticing, don't worry about that!" she mewed in amusement.

Hopeflower purred. "Of course. And I wasn't worried!" _At least, not about that!_ The beautiful she-cat couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with Ashfire, whether she liked it or not. But she was not about to do anything about it. She would not tell him how she felt.

"Well, may as well head to the warriors' den now," mewed Moonshine. The pretty silver she-cat padded away, Ashfire soon at her side.

Seeing the two of them together hurt, yet somehow also made her happy. If Ashfire were to be with anyone besides herself, she wanted it to be Moonshine. She quickly followed.

* * *

><p>Hopeflower lay unresting in the warriors' den. Her heart hammered in her chest. She wondered when it would be time for her and Moonshine to head out to the forest. She had dozed for a bit, but uneasily. She'd been plagued by strange dreams, some of Moonshine with Ashfire, and others involving strange cats she did not know.<p>

"Hopeflower?" It was Moonshine, hissing softly from her nest by her own. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Try not to disturb anyone," Hopeflower whispered.

The two she-cats carefully got to their paws and carefully made their way out of the den. It was quite dark by now. They quietly slipped out of the camp through a hidden exit they had found one day as kits. Hopeflower felt slight joy as she remembered that day. The first time she'd left camp. She and her denmates had had nothing to do, so they'd explored the camp in search of ways out. Most cats were out trying to rebuild their lives after the Dark Forest war, as it was only two moons after. They'd been successful: there was a small exit, just big enough for a single apprentice to get out. After a little digging to make it slightly bigger at the bottom, a single warrior could get out by crouching down and carefully pulling themselves out. The denmates had been excited at the knowledge of a secret exit no one else knew about.

Hopeflower shook her head to clear it. She had to focus on now, not the past.

Moonshine and Hopeflower carefully made their way through the shadowy pine forest to a small clearing.

"Well?" mewed Hopeflower.

Moonshine took a deep breath. "I'm not really me."

Hopeflower blinked in confusion. "What?" she mewed. "That's ridiculous! Of course you're you!"

"No, I'm not!" meowed Moonshine. "I'm a reincarnation!"

Hopeflower purred in amusement. "Don't be ridiculous, Moonshine. Even if you're a reincarnation of a cat, you're still you!" She shook her head slightly, amused by her littermate. "Who are you a reincarnation of?" she asked.

Moonshine seemed amazed at how well she was taking it. "Two different cats," she mewed. "Well, technically one. Silverpelt. But she's been reincarnated before. Her previous reincarnation, Silverstream, died giving birth to kits."

"Silverstream?" Hopeflower's eyes widened. "Silverstream was Silverpelt?"

"You've heard of her?"

Hopelower resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Are you the only cat that doesn't know abut Graystripe and Silverstream? Siverstream was his mate before she died! Then when he was in captivity, he met Milly, his new mate!"

"Oh," was Moonshine's only reply. "Anyway, what did you have to say?"

"Hopeflower took a deep breath. "I'm also one of the chosen. StarClan told me in a dream after our vigil."

"That's when they told me I was reincarnated!" Moonshine mewed, eyes growing wide.

"They said that they decided that each of the chosen would learn the truth when they became warriors," Hopeflower meowed.

"Same here!" Moonshine mewed, clearly excited. "Who are you the reincarnation of?"

"Shiningleaf," Hopeflower replied. "Do you know who she was?"

"No clue," mewed Moonshine.

"Same," Hopeflower meowed. "But she must have been important, or else why would she have been reincarnated?"

* * *

><p>"...Or else why ould she have been reincarnated?" A dark figure growled as he watched the two she-cats discussing the chosen. There were three in ShadowClan, then. These two, and whoever was Shadow. There were two in WindClan as well, and one other in each of the other three clans. A total of eight. Eight reincarnated warriors to defeat the Dark Forest with. And then there was the three in ThunderClan.<p>

Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze. Dovewing was in the nursery, expecting kits, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart already had kits, now apprentices who were almost ready to become warriors. Jayfeather was doing well with training his young apprentice, Redpelt. None of the chosen had yet appeared He let out a slight snarl, sneering. He would return to DarkClan, and let Ivytalon know the news. He had all the information he had been looking for. ThunderClan needed to be attacked.

**Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. Started on Wednesday, April 20th. Over a week ago. And since then a lot of things have happened.**

**Hollyleaf: Including her dumping her boyfriend.**

**Aduial: *glares at Hollyleaf* Because I need to be reminded of that!**

**Spottedleaf: Hollyleaf, that is a difficult thing for her right now! She still loves him! **

**Hollyleaf: Then why'd she do it?**

**Spottedleaf: Long distance are stressful, and she has anxiety issues!**

**Aduial Rana: Thank you, Spottedleaf. Now I am e****nding this chapter. Review please! All comments appreciated. Particularly criticisms. I find those to be the most honest. Also, if you're gunna criticize me, go crazy now! Now of all times is best! I am not in the mood to feel overly good about myself because at the moment all I can see myself as at all is a bumbling idiot!**

**Blackstar: Wow, someone has low self esteem.**

**Aduial Rana: I got 50 on the self esteem quiz in careers. 25 questions. I mostly picked the 2 pointers, although ther were a couple of ones and threes, but the two pointers fit me best.**

**Spottedleaf: That's bad.**

**Aduial: Didn't I say that this story is over? Review please!**


	4. Ch 3: ThunderClan's Demise

**Why is it that whenever I go to work on this story I have some sort of problem? Whatever, you guys don't need to hear about my sudden fear of the dark and relationship issues. Just a note for you guys: going out with the guy you've been friends with for nearly all your life=trouble. Just saying. Especially a bad idea when you keep thinking about your previous relationship because you thought you were over it and jumped right into a new one. Not that that's what I did-**

**Hollyleaf: _Sure_ it wasn't.**

**Aduial: Shut it, Holly. Not in the mood.**

**Hollyleaf: If it's giving you guilt troubles, just end it!**

**Aduial: Guilt is the problem! How do you break up gently with your first friend? And why am I having this conversation? You know what? On with the story!**

Chapter 3

ThunderClan's Demise

The ThunderClan cats were taken entirely by surprise. All they'd been doing was their normal daily routine, when suddenly, the camp was surrounded, and the DarkClan cats were swarming in. In moments, blood spattered the ground and fur flew. The air was filled with the sound of battle cries.

"What's happening?" screeched Larkwing, one of Firestar's last litter.

"I don't know!" yowled Brackenfur, as he slashed at a DarkClan cat. "Apparently DarkClan is back again! Again!"

Larkwing saw Pinepaw pinned down. The warrior who'd pinned her young apprentice was about to deliver a kiling blow. Forgetting her own battle, Larkwing streaked over to him and knowcked off the warrior.

"Stay away from my apprentice!" she hissed, swiping a paw, claws unsheathed, at the warrior's throat. True, according to the warrior code, it was not necessary to kill to win a battle, but DarkClan didn't care about that. With them it was kill or be killed.

The warrior pulled back just in time. "Make me," he growled.

Larkwing pinned him down and sank her teeth into his throat, killing him instantly. Pinepaw was still catching his breath.

"Are you okay?" Larkwing asked, gasping. Pinepaw nodded before flying into battle again, as did his mentor.

Larkwing slashed at the enemy cats viciously with unsheathed claws. _The rabbits have come out from hiding. How wonerful!_ she thought. After all, DarkClan were essentially cats living like rabbits. They lived under ground, and appeared to have bred at least as quickly, from the vast numbers swarming the ThunderClan camp. She glanced around for her littermates. No sign of them.

She saw her daughter, Maplesky, her only kit, struggling beneath a massive tabby tom, her sleek, tiny silver tabby form looking even smaller. She raced towards her, screeching in fury at the sight of her daughter's bloody shape. She bowled the tom over, letting Maplesky struggle to her paws, coughing.

"Stay away from my daughter!" she hissed before sinking her fangs into the tom's throat. She tasted his hot blood as it flowed from him, and raised her head. Maplesky had regained her breath by now.

"Maplesky, get Bramblestar and his patrol, take Pinepaw with you! ThunderClan is outnumbered. We need help. Go, Now!" she yowled.

* * *

><p>Moonshine purred as she and Ashfire storlled along the border together. The pine forest of their territory was beautiful at the end of Newleaf. Greenleaf was upon them, and the birds sang happitly in the trees.<p>

"I love our home," purred Ashfire. "Its so beautiful here. It would be a wonderful place to raise kits someday."

"Yeah, it would be," mewed Moonshine shyly. Her heart pounded. Ashfire was about to speak again. What would he say? Would he ask her to be his mate? Just as he was about to speak, the fresh scent of ThunderClan appeared. The two cats turned their attention to the border.

"ThunderClan," meowed Ashfire grimly.

"Its perfectly fine, Ashfire," mewed Moonshine gently. "We're peaceful with them right now. Bramblestar only wants peace, as do the other leaders."

As if on queu, Bramblestar and his border patrol appeared. "Greetings, young warriors," meowed Bramblestar. "I hope the prey runs well in ShadowClan?"

"It does," replied Moonsihne, courtiously. "And in ThunderClan?"

"Quite well-" Bramblestar began before he was cut off.

"Bramblestar!" gasped a young ThunderClan warrior, a terrified apprentice at her side, eyes wide in shock. "DarkClan! Attack! We're outnumbered! All over the camp! So many dead already..." the young silver tabby she-cat then feinted. The apprentice trembled.

"Pinepaw, what's happening?" demanded Bramblestar, ShadowClan forgotten. "Why wasn't the camp guarded?"

"The camp was guarded! But the guards are dead!" the apprentice wailed.

"Thornclaw? And Cloudtail?" Bramblestar was stunned. Both toms had served ThunderClan for many moons. "Brightheart..." he murmured. Thornclaw was her brother, and Cloudtail was her mate.

Pinepaw simply nodded. "Many others on both side are already dead! Bramblestar, we need help! There are so many..." The apprentice was trembling iolently, clearly scared out of his wits.

Bramblestar looked at Ashfire and Moonshine, who were standing at the border, bristling.

"Those filthy Dark Forest rats..." growled Ashfire. Moonshine hissed in agreement.

"Could you please take Pinepaw and Maplesky back to your camp?" asked Bramblestar. "We cant leave them here, and the ThunderClan camp won't be safe..."

"Of course," mewed Moonshine. "I'm sure that Blackstar will understand. If possible, we will go to help you as well. We can't let DarkClan destroy a true clan."

"Thank you," meowed Bramblestar before flicking his tail and leading his patrol back through the forest to the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

><p>Back in the ThunderClan camp, the battle wasn't going well. Nine ThunderClan warriors remained standing. The Three, Larkwing, Brightheart, Whitewing, Brackenfur, Leafpool, and Graystripe. Cinderheart and Daisy crouched in the nursey with Jayfeather's apprentice. Sandstorm, Bumblestripe, and Millie were on patrol with Bramblestar. Berrynose, Sorreltail, and Squirrelflight were hunting. Maplesky and Pinepaw had gone for help. Every one else, save for the kits, was dead. The eight warriors stood in a circle, unmoving.<p>

"Jafeather, are you sure you should be out here fighting?" mewed Dovewing, voice high in terror.

"I'm prepared to die for my clan," the medicine cat replied.

"This is it," mewed Lionblaze, heart pounding.

"ThunderClan, get out now!" yowled a familiar voice.

"Bramblestar!" breathed Whitewing in relief.

"Retreat! ThunderClan, retreat!" Bramblestar yowled as he cut down his enemies. "Get the queens and kits out! Don't stop until you reach ShadowClan! If possible, make for the ShdowClan camp!"

_Were leaving?_ thought Larkwing. _ThunderClan. Our home... Where will we go now?_ She shook her head and picked up one of Cinderheart's kits. ThunderClan was gone. Their home destroyed. Taken by the enemy. With a heavy heart, she fled the camp towards ShadowClan.

* * *

><p>The ShadowClan cats looked in shock and horror as the ThunderClan refugees entered their camp, covered in blood. Not one was free of injury. Even the kits had tiny scratches from crashing through the bramble as they'd fled for their lives. Pinepaw and Maplesky left the medicine cat's den to see their clanmates.<p>

"So few. So few of you escaped!" Maplesky mewed.

"Where are Lilypaw and Flamepaw? And Birchpaw and Ashpaw, and Lilacpaw!" mewed Pinepaw, looking for the other apprentices.

Bramlestar looked down at the apprentice in sorrow. "They will never return from battle," the leader meowed sadly. He looked up at the sky. "I've failed my Clan! ThunderClan has fallen! Our camp is gone, our clanmates dead!"

"How many lives have been lost?" asked Blackstar. "Did any others escape?"

"We regrouped at the border. We waited long, no others returned. This is all that is left of my clan. Our medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice, my deputy, eight warriors, two queens, their kits, and one apprentice. And myself. Three other warriors, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Millie were out hunting. I'm not sure if they are still alive," replied Bramblestar. "We have lost our camp and our territory will soon be overrun. We have nowhere to go."

"You may stay here as long as you need," murmured Blackstar. "DarkClan has returned for good, and therefore the five clans must once again work together to be rid of them."

"Thank you, Blackstar," replied Bramblestar, dipping his head.

"You will get your home back," Blackstar vowed. "But for now, you and your clanmates need rest."

Tigerflame emerged from his den. He, Jayfeather, and Redpelt set about healing the ThunderClan cats.

Hopeflower watched from the entrance to the warriors den. Her heart pounded. Questions she dreaded raced through her mind. What would become of the clans? _What if the chosen failed?_

**Well, since I'm tired and have a little homework still, goodnight, enjoy, and no the cats will not speak.**


	5. Ch 4: Shiningleaf's Story

**I wish I were typing this under better circumstances, but writing helps me cope with issues. And its a lot better than what I nearly did to myself earlier, but I'd rather not go into detail about that. Let's just say that I may still need counseling after all.**

**Hollyleaf: Yes, you do, Aduial. For a minute there after school today I thought you would actually-**

**Blackstar: Hollyleaf, no! That's not for you to say!**

**Aduial: Thanks, Blackie! Oh, and btw, The Black Cauldron is actually a creepy movie. Seriously, when you're 16 and go back and watch movies you loved as a kid, you realise just how weird they are. Like, the horned king in The Black Cauldron is just so weird! And freaky! And scary! And yes, I just watched it like, fifteen minutes ago. Oh, and here's a fun fact: The Lion King=Hamlet, and The Lion King 2=Romeo and Juliet. Don't believe me, read Shakespeare then watch said movies.**

**Moonshine: uhh, ok then. Oh, and out of curiosity, why did you kill so many characters in the last chapter?**

**Aduial: Because I couldn't keep them all straight. And I have made lists of the characters in each clan. Before this story is over, I'm downsizing the cast bigtime. Not so much in ShadowClan though, I can sort of keep tehm straight. After all, that's where its set. But there will be way more character death later. Also, I was in a bad mood. The story reflects my mood. If I'm happy, the story is happy, if I'm mad, the characters get mad at each other. If I'm sad, there is death. If I'm feeling dramatic, something spectacular happens. If I'm bored or feel like being explanatory, you'll get a ton of info out of me. And right now, I feel like distracting myself and being explanatory, so here you go!**

Chapter 4

Shiningleaf's Story

~Hopeflower~

I walk through the shadowy pine forest. This is my home. ShadowClan territory. It has been a quarter moon since the ThunderClan refugees moved into our camp. The poor things. Forced to stay in our territory, an alien place to them, not knowing if their clanmates who were hunting during the attack are dead or alive, forced from their home by cruel creatures of darkness who call themselves DarkClan.

I stop for a while and think. Will peace ever come to the clans? There was peace in the four moons immediately after my birth, and a peace shadowed by tensions between the four moons and the attack a quarter moon ago. But will there ever be true peace? A world where the cats of all clans live in harmony and tranquility?

Ever since the clans were forced from the forest, we have been forced to work together. There have been so many forbidden loves since just before then, and complications from them. We have fought together to drive out Scourge in the old forest, and to get to the lake, and the Dark Forest War just moons ago. When all of this is over, ow can there be anything but peace? Is this a sign that the five clans must give up their differences? After all of this, can we ever go back to being five separate clans?

"You are not the first to ask such questions, young one."

I turn to see Yellowfang. She was once ShadowClan's medicine cat, until her son exiled her and she joined ThunderClan.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I am confused. What is the former medicine cat keeping from me?

"I think you know what I mean. Who are you really, after all?"

"Shiningleaf asked those questions?"

Yellowfang lets out a mrrow of amusement. "You _are_ Shiningleaf. She did in her first life, and now she is again."

"Then there will never be peace," I mew softly. "She asked those questions but nothing changed."

"It wasn't the time for change," meows Yellowfang, her eyes burning. "But no might be. Things are coming that even StarClan cannot see the answer to. We cannot see the future. The Dark Forest may win, or it may not win. But keep in mind, Hopeflower, what the Dark Forest wants."

"Complete domination. A single Clan: DarkClan," I wisper. I look at Yellowfang. "For asking those questions, I'm no better than them."

"You are far better than them. DarkClan seeks total domination, autocracy, dictatorship," meows Yellowfang, leaning closer so that her muzzle is inches away from mine. "You ask these questions out of a longing for peace and harmony. Not out of power, the very thing that the Dark Forest values and strives for. It isn't the actions that matter, but the reasoning behind them."

"Is that what Shiningleaf saw?" I ask, curious about the cat who I am a reincarnation of.

"Yes," is Yellowfang's response. "Shiningleaf was the sweetest cat anyone knew. Her heart was pure. She loved all, and was loved byy all. She sought peace and hope, harmony. She was a true beauty, inside and out. The cat who killed her was drowned in blood. He killed many. He was a follower of the Dark Forest. Because she strived for peace, he called her a coward and tore her apart. Her blood still runs in SkyClan and ThunderClan."

"SkyClan _and_ ThunderClan?" I meow in confusion.

"Her descendant was the last leader of SkyClan before they left the forest, Cloudstar. His kits remained in ThunderClan, as they were too young to travel. And now her blood runs in ShadowClan as well, for you are a descendant of Sandstorm, who is descended from Shiningleaf."

At this revelation from Yellowfang, I simply blink in confusion. "I'm descended from the cat I'm a reincarnation of?"

"Shiningleaf wished to be reincarnated in one of her descendants. And that cat is you."

"Then what must I do?" I ask.

"What your ancestor was unable to do. Peace must come."

**There you go. A new chapter. An informative. And no, the cats will not talk. They are in detention. Well, Hollyleaf is. The others are trying to keep her there or relaxing.**


	6. Ch 5: Thunder's Reincarnation

**Well, here you go guys! Another chapter! Oh, and just because I want reviews, 50th reviewer, anonymous **exempt**, gets a Shiningleaf plushie!**

**Hopeflower! Awesome! Plushies!**

**Hollyleaf: Yay! Reviews! Messages of fame!**

**Blackstar: That makes no sense.**

**Hollyleaf: Whatevs.**

**Aduial: *rolls eyes* Guys, let's just geet on with the chapter.**

Chapter 5

Thunder's Reincarnation

Leafpool curled herself around her three kits. _Why, StarClan? Why?_ she thought. Her kits were so young, only five moons. But Cinderheart's were younger at two moons. And where was Crowfeather? She couldn't remember seeing him in the camp. Had he gone hunting before the attack? For all she knew, he could be dead. She burried her nose in her sleeping kits' pelts. They may be all she had left.

Bramblestar padded over to where she was, carrying a body.

"Crowfeather," she whispered, recognizing the black pelt. "No!" The cat she'd loved, the cat she'd given everything away for, was gone. She'd sacrificed her position as a medicine cat for him. She'd nearly left her clan for him. He'd left his clan for her. They'd given everything away to be with each other. And now he was dead. The last thing he'd done was given his life for her and their kits.

"I'm sorry, Leafpool," whispered Brackenstar. "I wish there were something I could do to compensate for your loss. I know how much he meant to you."

"Its alright, Bramblestar," she mewed softly. "You must also be suffering. You still have Pinepaw, but Squirrelflight is still missing."

"And she's your sister," Bramblestar reminded her. Leafpool simply nodded dully.

"Leafpool, if there's anything I can do for you-" he began before Leafpool cut him off.

"There's one thing you can do," Leafpool mewed. "Well, two things. Bring my sister home alive, and kill the enemy."

* * *

><p>Boltkit lay with his mother, Leafpool. His father was dead. He couldn't believe it. He curled up to sleep. Maybe then he'd be able to escape the horror.<p>

He shut his tiny blue eyes and fell asleep.

_Boltkit was in a forest. There were trees and shrubs, a stream, and pretty butterflies. Hee began to chase one. He followed it until he bumped into a gray she-cat. _

_"S-sorry!" he stammered in his squeaky kitten voice, looking up at the strange, unfamiliar she-cat in slight fear._

_"It's quite fine, little one," the gray she-cat meowed gently. Her voice was raspy, yet comforting in a strange way. "You have a great destiny."_

_"I- I do?" he mewed in shocked response. Boltkit was amazed. He, of all cats, had a great destiny. He couldn't believe it!_

_"You do. I cannot tell you more than that yet, not until you become a warrior. But you are destined for greatness. That much I can say."_

_"Who are you?" asked Boltkit curiously._

_"I am Yellowfang. I was once ThunderClan's medicine cat. I died in a fire in the old forest."_

_"I've heard about you! You were a hero!" Boltkit mewed excitedly._

_Yellowfang purred. "I am glad I am remembered as such. Be carerful, Boltkit. If you are lost, there is less of a cahnce for the survival of the clans. If you are lost, you and the destiny you share with several other cats may be lost."_

_"I will be careful! I promise, Yellowfang!" mewed Boltkit honestly._

Boltkit opened his eyes. The dream had been so real! And it had been of StarClan! He was special! He could barely supress his excitement. But he couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't! Not when he knew so little. For now, he would keep his dream secret.

He would know more when he was a warrior. Could he even wait that long? He'd have to. He had no choice. StarClan would share what they would when they would. He had no say in it. He sighed He didn't want to wait! But he had no choice.


	7. Ch 6: The Meeting

**This chapter angers me. I had a lot of it written out and then I lost it. Grrr... Then the whole time I couldn't spell 'respectfully' or anything ending with 'fully'. I kept putting extral Us in. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Chapter something or other

The Meeting

Hopeflower shivered slightly. It was oddly cold near the lake, although leaf-fall wasn't too far off. She glanced upwards. No clouds were present in the sky. It was a good sign for that night's gathering.

She and the other ShadowClan cats, along with ThunderClan, made their way through ShadowClan territory, crossing the border to RiverClan. Of course, they were allowed to cross the border that night. It was a gathering night, after all. Hostilities would be set aside for now. Of ocurse, the only hostility was that caused by DarkClan.

They soon arrived at the tree bridge. Hopeflower gracefully made her way across the bridge and jumped off at the other side. As she entered the clearing, she glanced around. WindClan, SkyClan, and RiverClan were already there, and the WindClan cats looked- well, strange. Sort of dismayed and confused.

As she padded forward, she heard their conversatiosn with WindClan.

"...no sign of ThunderClan patrols for days, we have a couple refugees from their clan, they were found unconscious on our territory, bleeding! A couple of them are dead!"

"...strange cats on ThunderClan territory, I think they were DarkClan."

The SkyClan cats sounded much the same.

As the ThunderClan cats arrived behind the ShadowClan ones, SkyClan and WindClan looked p in amazement.

"Its them, its ThunderClan!"

"They're alive!"

"I don't believe this, they're alive!"

"But why so few?" one cat meowed above the others, silencing them. Bramblestar didn't respond.

The ThunderClan leader leaped up on the branch, followed closely by the others. Mistystar opened the gathering, then looked at Bramblestar.

"It would appear that ThunderClan has a story to tell, so I believe that Bamblestar should speak first," she meowed, dipping her head to the ThunderClan leader.

Bramblestar nodded to her, then spoke. "DarkClan has returned. They attacked us."

Their were gasps and cries of outrage.

"This cannot be!"

"How did this happen?"

Bramblestar silenced them with a wave of his tail. "We had no warning, we were outnumbered greatly. There were too many of them. They killed many of us, and the rest of us were forced to flee. Thankfully, ShadowClan took the few of us left in. Some cats are still unacounted for."

Onestar spoke up then. "We have a few of your warriors in our camp, badly wounded. After the gathering, I can tell you who we have with us."

"Thank you, Onestar," mewed Brambleclaw, dipping his head respectfully. "Our clan is grateful for your aid. And we are also grateful to ShadowClan."

Blackstar and Onestar nodded.

The other clans gave their news, none of it quite so shocking and horrifying as ThunderClan's, save for WindClan's and SadowClan's news, and the Gathering ended.

Bramblestar went to speak with Onestar to find out how the ThunderClan warriors aided by WindClan were, and the other cats all spoke with each other. Hopeflower wandered in search of her sister Moonshine, mind all over the place, and ran straight into a young RiverClan warrior.

The warrior was a tom, a handsome one, a ginger and gray tortoiseshell with blue eyes and white paws.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she appologized quickly. "I wasn't paying attention, my mind is everywhere today..."

"It's fine, it was my fault, I can't think straight for some reason," the tom meowed. "Hey, I recognize you! You're Hopeflower, right? Blackstar and Hollyleaf's daughter?"

"Yes, and now that you mention it, I recognize you too! You're Sealwhisker and Foxleap's son!" Hopeflower mewed.

"Yup, that's me, their only kit, Sunshade," he meowed. "It must be nice to have littermates."

"Sunshade... The name suits you, and yeah, it is nice, most of the time. Unless they're annoying you," Hopeflower mewed. "I have several, and have seen quite a few disagreements between my littermates. I've also had a couple. But my sister Moonshine and I always get along."

"I forgot you had five littermates," he purred.

"RiverClan! It's time to go!" Mistysat yowled.

"ShadowClan! We're returning to camp now!" Blackstar yowled moments later.

Sunshade looked dissapointed. "Meet me at the border tomorrow at midnight?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she mewed hesitantly.

"Please?"

"Alright, I guess," she mewed, her heart racing.

"Great! I've got to go, see you then."

"Yes, I guess you will," she agreed. _Mousebrain! You're an idiot! You can't meet him tomorrow! And that was a stupid thing to say, 'I guess you will'._ She pushed the thoughts aside and raced off to join her clan. She then glanced back, and her eyes met Sunshade's. "I can't wait," she whisepered, too quiet for anyone to hear. She then turned and crossed the tree-bridge with the rest of her clan and returned to camp.

* * *

><p><em>No, you can't fall for a ShadowClan warrior! Particularly one you only just met moments ago! Mousebrain!<em> Sunshade cursed himself as he and the rest of RiverClan crossed the tree-bridge to return to camp. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He had to control his feelings for the ShadowClan she-cat. Otherwise, it would be his undoing. Especially if he were to learn the truth about him.

**Oooh, mystery character! Just who is Sunshade? Read the next chapter to find out! Also, review with comments to get a Sunshade plushie!**


	8. Ch 7: Different Worlds

**Well, many people seem eager to find out who Sunshade is! No, he is not one of the seven, that cat is yet to be introduced. He is someone else entirely, so yes, forbidden romance to the extreme! You will find out in this chater though, near the end. Now go forth and read!**

**Hollyleaf: Or else!**

Chapter 7

Separate Worlds

Hopeflower' head was in the clouds all day. All she could think of was Sunshade and meeting him that night.

"Good grief, Hopeflower! You just missed a mouse!" Moonshine commented. "It ran right past your paws!"

Ashfire's whiskers twitched. "What's wrong, Hopeflower? This is not like you at all!"

"Maybe she's in love," Lakemist suggested, with a dreamy gaze in her eyes.

"Always the romantic, aren't you, Lakemist?" Hopeflower replied, snapping out of it. "And no, I most certainly am not!"

"A little quick with the no, aren't you?" Ashfire commented, whiskers twitching in amusement.

Hopeflower snorted. "Me? In love? Never!" she meowed in protest, with a toss of her head.

Moonshine blinked, but said nothing.

"Denial. The first stage," meowed Lakemist.

"I am not in denial!" Hopeflower protested.

"Denial of denial, the second stage," Lakemist replied.

Hopeflower opened her mouth, reay with a scathing remark, then closed it. "Hmph! I'll go hunt on my own," she meowed finally, racing away.

"Suit yourself!" Moonshine called after her.

_Me? In love? Hah! No way! I have control of my feelings. I feel nothing save friendship for Ashfire. As for Sunshade, though... No, no way, _no way!_ He isn't even in the same clan! I fell nothing for him!_

_Then why are you going to meet him tonight?_ asked a voice in her head. _You know its against the warrior code..._

She growled to herself and shook her head. She had to focus! She was supposed to be hunting. She could think about Sunshade when she went to meet him at the border.

* * *

><p>Sunshade knocked a fish out of the river. He then turned to the small pile of four fish he had caught since leaving camp an hour or so earlier. There was also a mouse there. He felt like he'd done well. He sighed. He could return to camp later. For now, he was going to relax.<p>

He stretched out by the river, his mind drifting to the pretty she-cat he'd met at the gathering last night. _Hopeflower... What a pretty name. Perfect for her. Especially considering who she is... I wonder if she knows yet._

He smirked. As long as he could control his feelings, his task would be simple. The hard part would be getting her to fall, but from how she'd behved at the gathering, that would be simple. It was just too easy!

After a while, he stood and collected his prey. It was time for him to return to camp. And in a few hours, it would be time to go to the border to meet Hopeflower.

* * *

><p>Hopeflower opened her eyes. It was time. She carefuly stood and exited the warriors den, careful not to wake any other cat. She stood in the clearing that was the ShadowClan camp for a few moments, hesitating. Maybe she should stay back.<p>

_Don't go, _a small voice in her mind urged her. _If you go to meet him, you'll be making a grave mistake!_

_Do it,_ another voice told her. _You can make your own decisions, do it! You promised!_

She took in a deep breath and made up her mind to go. She exited the camp quietly, carefully. Once she was far enough into the forest, she began to run, enjoying the feel of the night air tugging at her fur as she went. The breeze in the night was cool, crisp, fresh. Within a few minutes, she arrived at the border.

"Sunshade?" she mewed nervously. Would he even be there? She hoped he would be.

"You came," mewed a familiar voice.

"You're here," she mewed, relieved.

"Of course I am," he replied, purring. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And yourself?"

"Same. And glad to see you." He stepped closer.

Hopeflower felt frozen. She suddenly felt nervous. Could he hear her heartbeat? It was so fast and loud she was almost certain he could. And what if she embarassed herself?

"There's no need to be afraid," Sunshade purred. Hopeflower jumpe slightly, making him purr. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed him somehow move to be beside her. He licked her cheek.

"I-I barely know you," she stammered. "We just met last night. And we're in different clans..."

"You're right," he meowed, moving away a tail length. "I just feel like we have a connection..."

"I know what you mean," Hopeflower mewed softly. "I just want to get to know you better."

"Of course," Sunshade purred.

Hopeflower felt relieved. He understood her shyness.

And so they talked until the night sky paled to a deep blue. Hopeflower was stunned. How had she lost track of time? "I'd better go," she mewed. "It'll be dawn in an hour or so."

"You're right. How did it get to be nearly dawn already?" he meowed. "I wish we had more time..."

Hopeflower nodded. "I'll meet you here again in a quarter moon," she meowed. "If you want to, that is..." She shuffled her paws shyly, blinking up at him.

He purred. "Of course. Just try and keep me away."

"I'll see you then," Hopeflower mewed before bounding away. As she neared the bush, she cast one last look at him.

* * *

><p>"You most certainly will," Sunshade mewed softly to himself after Hopeflower had vanished from sight. That statement was followed by him cursing himself.<p>

_Mousebrain! You can't love her! You barly know her. Also, she's in another clan!_ But the main reason was worse than either of those.

Hopeflower was one of the Chosen, reincarnated cats who had been crucial to making the clans the way they were now, destined to defeat the Dark Forest fighting alongside the Three.

And he was therefore her opposite, the darkness to her light, the hatred to her love. He couldn't love her because he was chosen by the Dark Forest. He was supposed to kill her.

**Bet you never saw that one coming.**

**Hollyleaf: Even I didn't.**

**Aduial: Where are the others?**

**Hollyleaf: Nowhere.**

**Aduial: *shrugs* ok. Review and you get a Lakemist plushie.**


	9. Ch 8: Flirting with Disaster

**Here are your Lakemist plushies, as promised! *Gives reviewers plushies* And now, back to SkyClan! And every other forbiden romance in this story, as a third shall be introduced! which is why this chapter has the best title ever. Oh, and we may check up on WindClan.**

**Hollyleaf: Why are we going to SkyClan though?**

**Auial: Because Darkheart went there and we haven't heard from them since!**

**Hollyleaf: Oh...**

***Quick recap so everyone's caught up on this chapter: Darkheart went to SkyClan with a mission: Kill the Chosen. Also, Lightningstrike is in WindClan with Echoflower***

Chapter I forget

Flirting with Disaster

"Come on, Shadow!" Hawfire meowed, calling to the she-cat he'd found at the border over a moon ago.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she replied annoyedly. She reached him in a moment. She seemed shy and distant for once.

"Its horrible what happened to ThunderClan," he meowed suddenly.

Shadow didn't respond, but instead looked away.

"What's wrong, Shadow?"

The she-cat looked up, the sun hitting the smal scars on her face. "Oh, nothing. I'm fine," she purred.

Hawkfire purred as well and padded forward until their noses were almost touching. He licked her cheek. "How did you get those scars?" he meowed, not realizing what he was saying until the words were out of his mouth.

Shadow turned her head slightly, hiding her small scars. "My sister attaked me without reason," she replied.

Hawkfire was taken aback. "How could anyone attack you?" he exclaimed.

"Not everyone is as good a cat as you, Hawkfire," she replied softly, turning away from him. "Which is why-"

"Why what?" he asked, drawing closer again.

"Nothing, I can't say," she whispered.

"I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you again," Hawkfire vowed, twining his tail with her and pressing against her.

With a sigh, Shadow leaned against him, relaxing.

* * *

><p>Darkheart couldn't believe it. Was she actually <em>falling<em> for this tom? The reincarnation of Sky, first leader of SkyClan? She couldn't! Her mother would kill her! And Hawkfire!

_Hawkfire._ The mere sound of his name brought her joy. But what if he found out? If he were to know who she was, would he change his mind? She was falling for him, and didn't want to lose him. If she were to lose him... She couldn't bear the thought.

Then and there, she decided that she would never let any harm come to him. She would protect him with her life. Whether her mother cared or not. Ivytalon could let Skyflower take her place. Her sister was the most evil, next to herself, but the time she'd spent in SkyClan had taught her love and compassion, and filled her heart with goodness.

She wasn't going back to DarkClan. Not ever. She was going to stay in SkyClan, with Hawkfire. She'd chosen.

* * *

><p>Lightningstrike and Echoflower purred as they sat together. In the short moons since they'd been made warriors and attacked DarkClan to free the rogues. Most of WindClan could see that the two cats had a deep connection. They seemed to be the only ones who couldn't see it.<p>

"I'm glad that the ThunderClan cats are safe now," Echoflower mewed.

"So am I," Lightningstrike purred.

Both seemed to be hiding something from the other, but neither knew what they were hiding, nor did either notice that the other felt awkward. Their entire situation was awkward. And it seemed like it would remain so for a long time.

* * *

><p>Moonshine and Ashfire happily ran through the ShadowClan territory. Moonshine wished she could tell him her situation, about the prophecy, but some part of her knew that it was a bad idea. If she told him, how would he react?<p>

She remembered hearing how Cinderheart had at first refused Lionblaze, because she felt that his destiny was greater than hers, and didn't want to distract him. What if Ashfire did the same to her? She didn't think she could bear it if he left her.

She sighed, causing Ashfire to stop and look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice as he padded over to her and licked her ear.

Moonshine flinched away from him. "I- I can't tell you," she murmured, shuffling her paws.

Ashfire tilted his head. "Moonshine, you can tell me anything. I love you."

Her heart pounded. "I love you too, Ashfire, but, I just can't say."

He sighed. "Moonshine, does it have something to do with a prophecy?"

She raised her head and stared at him. "How do you know?"

"Because I heard you talking to Hopeflower the day we were made warriors," Ashfire purred with a smile. "You may have thought no one was listening and that you being quiet, but I could hear you from where I was sitting a few fox-lengths away.

Moonshine's tail whisked the ground in clear annoyance. "Did anyone else hear?"

"I don't think so," Ashfire replied with a slight shake of his head. "I was the only one close enough to hear you."

Moonshine relaxed slightly, but was unable to meet his eyes. Now that he knew the truth, would he still love her? She desperately hoped so as she gazed down at her paws.

Suddenly, she felt someone lick her cheek. She looked up to see Ashfire smiling down at her. She purred.

"Its alright," Ashfire purred. "I love you, and nothing can change that."

Their tails twined. "I love you, too," Moonshine whispered. "You promise that you love me?"

Ashfire nodded. "I always have, and always will. I promise."

The two cats padded over to a hill that looked out over the lake. They sat side by side at the top of the hill, gazing at the sun setting over the lake.

"Its so beautiful," Ashfire murmured, gazing down at Moonshine. "Just like you."

Moonshine sighed and leaned against him, purring. She closed her eyes as Ashfire licked the top of her head. Nothing could ruin this moment. It was perfect. For once in her life, she had everything that she wanted and needed.

* * *

><p>Hopeflower sat in the ShadowClan camp, grooming a paw. It was getting dark, and there was no sign of her sister and Ashfire yet. Everyone else had gone to sleep, except for the two cats guarding the camp.<p>

She made her way over to exit the camp. "I'm going out for a walk and some late night hunting," she told the cats guarding the camp. "I can't sleep."

It was a straight out lie, except for the part about the walk. She was, in truth, going to the RiverClan border to meet up with the cat she'd been meeting ever since the gathering almost a moon ago. Sunshade.

"Alright," the guards meowed with a nod. They let her pass. She then quickly made her way to the RiverClan border.

As she ran, her mind reeled. _Will he be there? What if he lied and is only playing with me and means to break my heart? No, he loves me! And I love him!_

Sudenly, she caught the scent of two familiar cats. Moonshine and Ashfire. Curious, she glanced in the direction of the scents. They were at the top of a hill. She carefully made her way silently towards them until they were within sight.

They were curled up, side by side, like mates. She let out a sigh, and felt momentarily upset at the sight of her first love beside her sister, then she remembered Sunshade, and with a shake of her head, left to meet him.

**There!**

**Sunshade: I'm not in this chapter!**

**Aduial: You'll be in the next one! Deal with it!**

**Moonshine! Yay! Ashifre and I are together!**

**Hollyleaf: At least someone likes the pairings.**

**Aduial: Oh, come on! You're not still upset about being mates with Blackstar?**

**Hollyleaf: Yes I am, actually.**

**Blackstar: I don't mind-**

**Hollyleaf: Stalker! *Hits Black with a sledgehammer***


	10. Ch 9: Young and Stupid

**Hello, yes, I know, I changed my name. Mormeril is Sindarin (the elvish used in Middle Earth, Mirkwood exempt, they had a different dialect) for black rose, 'mor' meaning black, and 'meril' meaning rose.**

**Hollyleaf: Glob.**

**Mormeril: *flinches as if stung* Don't say that! First off, it's the Black Speech of Mordor, secondly, calling people fools is rude.**

**Hollyleaf: But Blackstar deserved it, just look at him!**

**Mormeril: *looks at Blackstar***

**Blackstar: *is singing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber in a weird, high voice***

**Mormeril:...**

**Spottedleaf: On with the story!**

Chapter 9

Young and Stupid

Hopeflower slipped through the bracken and made her way through the pine trees. It was not yet dawn. She hadn't gone to meet Sunshade that night, as there'd been a gathering. They'd been meeting in secret for a moon now. She had left camp that morning to think and spend some time alone.

The cat on her mind: Sunsahde. He was the reason she needed to think things over. His behaviour recently was, well, odd. As if around her he was afraid of getting stung. Also, she'd had a dream from StarClan. Her mother had told her to think carefully over the past month as a threat had made itself known, a cat who seemed light but was dark.

The only knew cat she'd met was Sunshade. Did he somehow know about the prophecy? Was she making a mistake in allowing her feelings for a tom in another clan to distract her?

And did she even really need the answer to that question? Of course letting a tom from RiverClan distract her was a mistake! He was in another clan! What was she thinking? And his weird behaviour, the fact that she was in a prophecy, the way he'd made her feel special when he barely knew her! Not to mention that her mother's warning matched him perfectly: Light but dark, sun and shade.

She'd let him become her weakness. If she were weak to him, he could manipulate her, even kill her when she least suspected it. She hissed at herself; she should have known better! If things went badly now, it was her own fault. She raced down to the shore of the lake.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she murmured to herself as she gazed at her reflection. "I've made such a mistake." Her eyes stared back at her from her reflection in the water.

A bright blue-green, pretty, surrounded by a golden, silver, and white tabby. Her white paws and chest stood out clearly against the mixture of silver and gold tabby markings. She was slender, too, and certainly attractive with a fine, long tail. Her pelt wasn't sleek, but not very fluffy and long, either. It was somewhere in-between.

At some point in time, she had grown up and hadn't even noticed. And she had grown into a fine young warrior she-cat. No wonder several of the single toms had been looking at her recently. She flicked her tail. She didn't need nor desire their attention. She had a prophecy to focus on, and she'd had enough distractions already from Sunshade.

Sunshade. His lying and trickery had hurt her enough. She was never going to sneak away to meet him again. And she didn't plan on telling him, either. He'd lied to her, he was on the side of the Dark Forest. He meant to kill her. He deserved no better than what she planned to give him.

* * *

><p>Rosepaw sighed as she looked up from grooming her black paw. She was becoming a warrior that night. She was tired. She'd been having strange dreams of things that seemed familiar. Warriors she'd never met, a camp she'd never known, a territory she'd never patrolled. And yet she knew all of it.<p>

And for some reason or other, she always saw it through Shadowstar's eyes. Maybe because the elders of not only her own clan, but other clans at gatherings, made comments on how much she looked like the way Shadow was described inthe stories. It was probably her mind playing tricks on her subconsciously due to comparissons made by others. Nothing more.

* * *

><p>Sky's reincarnation blinked as he saw what at first appeared to be mist flash past him. Even though it looked like mist, he knew it wasn't. Mist didn't move that fast.<p>

And as the mist stopped right in front of him, his suspisions were confirmed. For mist also didn't have faint golden tabby markings and strinking green eyes. The most striking green eyes he'd ever seen, for that matter. Mist didn't make his heart race without explanation or take his breath away.

Hawkheart gaped at the mist golden she-cat. "I know you, the she-cat meowed quietly in a sweet, beautiful voice. "You are Sky, and one of the eight who are StarClan's chosen."

Hawkfire was stunned. She knew that? But how?And who was she? SHe had an unfair advantage over him because of that information.

"All right, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. Tell me. You're on my territory, anyway," Hawkfire meowed.

She purred in amusement and began to circle him, her cold yet clearly living - or barely living - body brushing against his, their pelts touching, her tailtip flicking his face slightly. "Brave words for one who clings to a fragile life. You're lucky that it was a cat of my kind from MistClan to find you here, and not another lost soul."

"Lost soul? Is that what you are?" he asked.

"No, I'm not a lost soul. My mother was, though. I was born shortly after her death. I am slightly alive, although I cannot die," she replied, whispering the words in his ear. The ear twitched. She was making him uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" he asked her nervously. He'd never seen a cat like her. Despite the fact that she was putting him on edge, he felt strangely pulled towards her, almost like an attraction.

She moved to stand in front of him again, facing him. "Goldensong, daughter of Miststar, leader of MistClan, the clan of lost souls." One of her golden tabby mist-covered ears flicked slightly. "And mark my words, Hawkfire, son of Leafstar, leader of SkyClan: there are more terrifying enemies for you than DarkClan and the Dark Forest. Not all of the lost souls are part of MistClan, not all are patient enough to wait for the Shining Moon to free us. Those that are not serve the Dark Forest. They will do more than kill you: they will take your life force so that they can live again." She once again stepped towards tehm until their noses were touching. "So I'd suggest that you watch your back when you leave teh camp from now on," she breathed before vanishing into the dathering mist, leaving a stunned and frightened Hawkfire to run quickly back to the SkyClan camp.

**I really enjoyed writing that last part with Goldensong and Hawkfire.**


	11. Ch 10: Goldensong

**Oh, the pains of writer's block. And here I was hoping for at least one more part of this story after this book! Looks like that might not happen. Oh where, oh where has my inspiration gone? Oh, that's right, LOTR. Oh, and I appologize in adance for shortness.**

**Hollyleaf: I hate you for nearly abandoning us.**

**Mormeril: I'm not abandoning you, I am simply getting slight writer's block that may leave soon. Please, no one abandon us if my updates start taking a while! I can't help it!**

**Blackstar: Mormeril, fight it off! Please! *pulls highly convincing Puss in Boots look from Shrek***

**Mormeril: Awwwwwww! I'll do my best, Blackstar! *hugs***

**Blackstar: :)**

Chapter 10

Goldensong

A pale golden tabby she-cat with a misty pelt padded through the forest through what had been ThunderClan's territory. Instead, the territory was now full of evil ats, Dark Forest cats. DarkClan. They were nothing but bad, she knew it. And as they had all but destroyed ThunderClan for good, that meant that without help, the other clans were headed the same way.

The she-cat sighed and flicked her tale as she paused on a hillside, looking out oer the lake. The moon had come. She knew that much. Now she just had to wait for the moon to find out how to free her and her kind. She wondered how long that would take, and whether it would be before or after the coming war.

The eight Chosen were still young, Thunder's reincarnation was yet to be apprenticed, and Shadow was still a young apprentice, but progressing quickly towards being a warrior. In fact, she may be made a warrior that day.

"What will become of the clans?" she wondered aloud, murmuring. And on top of that, if the clans somehow managed to stay the same, what would she choose when the moon gae her The Choice? Would she choose to move on, and go to StarClan, or would she choose a clan to join and lie as a normal cat with a mortal life?

She wasn't sure she wanted either. StarClan seemed so far away, yet she knew little of actually living amongst the five clans. She knew their ways of life, and that they were entirely mortal, unlike herself, but she'd never lived their life. Only the life of a half-living MistClan cat.

There were so many choices for the MistClan cats, the cats living immortally between life and death. Her pale golen tabby tail flicked back and forth for a few heartbeats before she stood with a sigh and moved on, past the hill. _Things do not bode well for the clans, _she thought as she walked away.

She had only gotten a few tail-lengths before curiosity overcame her. She had to know what the clans had in store for them. She had the gift, after all, the gift that only cats born to MistClan were known to possess, and even then, only a select few ever were given it. She was one of the five out of nearly a hundred born MistClan cats who had the gift.

The gift that would give her glimpses of the future.

She knew it could be unreliable, as the future changed with the wind, as cats could change their minds. The future was as uncertain as the mind of a kit, and as changing as the tide. For all she knew, she could see something as far from what might happen as things could get.

There were many futures, none set in stone. But, at the same time, her gift could give her some clue as to what might happen to them.

She carefully made her way back towards the hill and down to the lake to try to see the future.

* * *

><p>Rosepaw trembled in excitement. It was the day. The day her dreams came true. The day she became a warrior.<p>

She sat in excitement before the Tallrock as Blackstar spoke the words of the ceremony, calling her foreward. Her heart beat furiously as he gave her her warrior name. Rosewing.

She was a warrior at last. Little did she know, she would be getting more than she'd expected.

**Well, like I said, its short. Trying to get as many chapter out of this as possible. Next chapter guarantees: Goldensongès vision and Rosewingès dream. Maybe even a little more.**

**Goldensong: Whoès a major character nowÉ I am, I am!**

**Rosewing: Same!**

**Moonshine: Congratulations, both of you!**

**Golden and Rose: Thanks!**

**Hollyleaf: Hmph!**


	12. Ch 11: Shadowstalker

**Hello! Back with more (sort of). The majority of my inspiration is still LOTR, for which I will be starting three new stories soon (sequel to my most popular one, as well as two others). And I'm still working on a few other stories. But now that school has started and Identites has ended (except for the sequel), this story is now my main priority.**

**Also, Elphaba is my new role model as of Saturday night. Saturday night, I was watching the best musical ever. Immediately after, I made Elphaba my role model. Why? Not because she is my favourite colour and loves another of my favourite colours, although black is technically a shade, but because she is proud to be unique, doesn't let other people get to her, fights for what she believes in, and defies gravity. **

**Hollyleaf: If you don't shut up, you'll also defy gravity.**

**Mormeril: Meep!**

Chapter_

Shadowstalker's Rogues

A sleek, black she-cat prowled through the shadows at the edge of SkyCan territory. A hundred moons could pass and she'd still know that scent. Darkheart's scent.

What was their mother planning? Why had Darkheart randomly travelled to SkyClan? The answer rang clearly in her mind as she asked herself the question. She was there to kill Sky's reincarnation. She was there to kill one of the Chosen.

She shut her eyes and drew in a deep breath. So. Their mother was using the future 'Queen of All' as an assassin now? She dug her claws into the earth. Ivytalon just kept growing sneakier and sneakier as she grew more and more desperate and insane.

She knew that she should go back and tell Star, her second-in-command, what she had discovered, but first there was something else she had to do.

* * *

><p>Star licked Light's good ear. "I promise you, she'll be fine," he murmured to the light golden rogue she-cat.<p>

"Maybe, but I have this bad feeling like she's going to do something crazy," Light meowed in response.

The two cats were sitting on the cliff where the cave entrance of the resistance was. In the past few moons, the resistance had grown a little. Banner, his mate Violet, and another she cat named Petal had joined them.

And it seemed like the resistance would be growing more. Shade had gotten rather close to Willow, recently, and Lake and Night would probably soon be mates. Violet was also expecting Banner's kits.

"Have some faith in Shadowstalker, Light," Star meowed, nudging her cheek with his nose. "She hasn't failed us, and I'm certain she'd tell us if she were planning anything dangerous."

"Maybe, but she can also be impulsive. You know that just as well as I do, Star, maybe even better, being her second in command. You spend more time with her than anyone else does," Light retorted, tossing her golden head.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I know her that much better than everyone else," Star replied. "But I do know her well enough to know that whatever she does, she'll be fine as long as she's careful and minds her temper."

"So you suspect that she's going to do something crazy too!" Light meowed, eyes widening as she turned to face Star.

Star was rather shocked by the beautiful she-cat's response, and even more stunned to find that he thought of her as beautiful.

For that was what Light was, if he was being honest with himself. Beautiful. Her white paws were clean and glistening, despite being a little pink in someparts from being stained by blood, and her pale golden pelt seemed to catch the lsat rays of sunlight in the twilight perfectly.

Her green eyes shone beautifully. Even her ears, though one was essentially destroyed now, were beautiful. True, her pelt was riddled with a few scars, but they made her more real, more existent. More beautiful.

Why had he not realized her beauty before? Had he taken it for granted then, assuming there'd always be peace and that it didn't matter?

He shook his head slightly to clear it. He had to focus. "Yes, I do. Shadowstalker is unpredictable, who knows what she'll do? For all we know she could be trying to convert badgers as we speak."

Light purred in amusement, her eyes shining. "True." She sighed and leaned against them.

He purred despite himself. He knew she was probably taking their long-time friendship for granted, assuming things would never change between them. But he knew in his heart that things wer changing between them. He could feel it, even if she didn't. Her feelings towards him may never be returned, but he knew deep down that he no longer felt friendship when their eyes met, but love.

* * *

><p>Light looked at Star. Really, truly looked at him. Her heart fluttered as she did. She realized that she love him. Really, truly loved him. She realized that she always had.<p>

But he didn't love her. How could he? She was ruined, spoiled by war. She had one ear, and a shredded bit of something that had once been an ear. Her once pretty golden pelt was now scarred, her white paws still had a touch of pink to them after being stained by blood. And she was rather scrawny. Not the lithe, graceful slenderness of most cats, but scrawny. She doubted it would be long before her ribbs showed.

A handsome cat like him, on the other hand, pretty well had his choice of any beautiful she-cat he wanted. And there were several she-cats more beautiful than him, even when she hadn't had her flaws there had been she-cats more beautiful than her. She was a plain she-cat made ugly, in her opinion.

Well, maybe she hadn't been plain, but she certainly hadn't been a beauty.

He, however, was perfect. His silver pelt was rippling with powerful muscles, yet he was still somehow lithe. He did have a couple minor scars, but those were fine on a tom, they showed his strength. Toms always bore their scars proudly. His eyes were the clearest, brightest blue. He was brave, too. Very brave.

He was perfect. She was anything but. How could someone like him ever pick someone like her?

* * *

><p>Shadoswtalker prowled the once familiar territory that was DarkClan's. She knew the caves well, and that was where she was headed. Her black pelt blended perfectly into the darkness. In the moons since she'd left, she'd become an expert at seeing but not being seen. Now, she could only be seen if she wanted to be seen.<p>

But that skill would be little help to her here, in the caves of DarkClan. The tunnels were narrow, just wide enough to fit three cats. It would be a tight fit for her to avoid being touched, which was crucial to her not being discovered. She was glad she was so small and lithe; not being seen was useless if a cat felt her pelt brush theirs.

She met no one as she slipped like a shadow through the tunnels, making her way forward towards the central chamber. She could hear Ivytalon's voice, saying the words she'd once heard. The very words she'd heard the day she'd left.

The words of the DarkClan warrior ceremony.

Her blood ran cold. What poor rogues were now about to lose their lives so that some cats could become warrior 'purists' who served none but the Dark Forest, Ivytalon, and Darkfire.

"Bring forth the sacrifices!" Ivytalon yowled. Seconds later, Shadowstalker was watching secretly from above. She'd found teh hidden ledge long ago, as a kit. She'd only ever told Lightningstrike, then Thunderkit, about it. No one else ever went up there. It had allowed her to watch the meetings in secret. And now she was watching the warrior ceremony.

Several rogues she didn't recognize were brought forth. The cats below, who were becoming warriors, she did recognize though. Her half siblings. Then she recognized one of the rogues. A she-cat she'd met once who had considered joining the resistance. Dew.

Dew's mottled brown and gray pelt was ruffled in terror, her misty blue-grey eyes clearly held terror. The same went for teh other three rogues.

Shadowstalker hissed silently. She'd originally meant for this visit to be a personal one with ehr mother alone, but now it appeared that there were four rogues for her to single-pawedly rescue from the several DarkClan warriors, her stepfather, and her maniacal nine-lived mother. Fun. She would simply have to leap down there and hope that the rogues would realize she was there to help and, taking a queu from her, join in the fight.

"Go on then, kill thm," Ivytalon hissed, eyes shining with pleasure at the thought of the rogues dying.

Ok then, scratch that. Ivytalon wasn't just maniacal, she was sadistic. Shadowstalker felt sickened at the thought of being the kit of the evil pieve of fox-dung.

As her half-siblings stepped forward to will the poor rogues, she stepped forward and leaped from the ledge, landing gracefully on the ground with a vicious hiss.

"Let. The rogues. Go. Now!"

**Cliff hanger for your enjoyment. I hope you liked it. Anyway, I'm probably going to be doing a one-shot songfic soon. It'll be a SpottedXFoxXSeal, LightXStar, and MoonXAshXHope one. The song is from Wicked. And that's all I'm telling.**

**Light: I'm going to be in a songifc? Awesome!**

**Mormeril: And can I just say that this is going to be my first songfic?**

**Star: Epic!**

**Mormeril: Remind me to keep you away from DHS from now on.**

**Hopeflower: Then what are we supposed to do for fun?**

**Mormeril: Oh, that's right, I forgot that it's (insert my hometown name here). The one town where if you look it up, all you get is pictures of a moose. BTW, the moose's name is Max. It's our town mascot. Max the Moose. And our High School's mascot is an eagle named Sam. Yeah, we're pretty (not) awesome.**

**Spottedleaf: *appears from nowhere* Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Spottedflower: Did anyone say to review yet?**


	13. Ch 12: True Strength

**Well, not much to say other than to check my profile for extra story info, not only for this stroy but others as well! Also, the Rising Night Songfic is up. It's titled I'm Not That Girl. The song is I'm Not That Girl from Wicke. In other news, I still need to work on typing the word the. I keep typing teh for some reason and having to go back and fix it. Sometimes I forget.**

**Hollyleaf: I hate you.**

**Mormeril: Why?**

**Hollyleaf: Because you got me hooked on Wicked!**

**Mormeril: You're welcome! :) And now, it is time to reveal the more emotional side of my oular ninja-cat Shadowstalker!**

Chapter 12

True Strength

Ivytalon half grinned, half snarled. "Shadowpaw. You came back."

Shadowstalker glared at her mother. "It's Shadowstalker, now. I already told you. Let the rogues go." Despite herself, Shadowstalker pitied her mother. Ivytalon, the once great leader of DarkClan, teh cat who had so much potential when she had been a ThunderClan apprentice, was now insane.

It was clear just by looking at her that the power she held had gone to her head. The lies the Dark Forest had told her had made her power-hungry, and driven her mad with her need for more of it. She now thrived on victory. Power and victory was what gave her the feeling that she desired, the feeling of fullness, the feeling of joy. And her need for it had made her insane with desire.

Now she loved power and victory more than she loved her own family. No wonder she was willing to even risk sacrificing her prcious little Darkheart, her favourite kit. Darkheart could be replaced with anotehr of her kits if necessary, just as long as she got more power.

Ivytalon's gaze flickered around. "Get her," she meowed simply.

The warriors standing around the edges of the cave hesitateed a moment. By now they'd heard of the mysterious Shadowstalker. There were rumours circling around DarkClan about her, saying that she could single-pawedly take out ten warriors in as many seconds, maybe even less. They decided, however, that they feared Ivytalon's wrath more than they feared the cat of legend. Mostly because if she killed them, they wouldn't have to face Ivytalon again. So they raced forwards anyways.

Shadowstalker fought like a demon. Her paws flailed, dealing a few scratches, mostly she battered their heads with sheathed claws, knocking them unconscious. She hadn't gone there to kill. Just to speak with her mother, and maybe rescue a few rogues.

The moment Ivytalon's warriors were all unconscious, she turned to her mother. "I told you to let the rogues go."

Ivytalon looked to her kits that were being made warriors. They were all looking at Shadowstaker with a mixture of fear and awe. "Leave us for a moment," she ordered them. They seemed only to happy to leave.

"You too," she hissed at the rogues who were cowering behind Shadowstalker.

"They are staying with me," Shadowstalker hissed. "How else am I going to make sure they stay alive? I came here to speak with you, but now that I know theyre here, I'm not leaving this place without them." When she saw the look in her mother's eyes, she scoffed. "Don't even bother fighting for them. You saw how easily I dealed with your warriors alone. Do you really think you could win that fight? I learned from the best, after all."

Ivytalon sneered in annoyance. "Unfotunately that's true." She gestured to the rogues. "You may sstay then, but go over there, this is a personal discussion."

The rogues glanced at Shadowstalker, who nodded. "I'll get you out of here alive, it's safe. For now."

The rogues nodded and scuttled to the far side of the cave.

"So, you're having your cats spy in other clans now, are you?" Shadowstalker meowed, stepping forward to stand directly in front of her mother. "How horribly underhanded of you. It's exactly what someone as cowardly as you would do."

Ivytalon smirked, then it twisted into a sneer. "I'm glad you respect me so much, Shadow_stalker_. And I'm not a coward, just brave enough to try new tactics."

"What kind of cat would throw their daughter into another clan to spy on them? Do you really think that Darkheart is safe there?" Shadowstalker hissed.

Ivytalon mrrowed in laughter. "Despite what you say, you really _do_ still care about us!" she crowed. "You could never fit in with those frogues that you 'love'."

Shadowstalker crouched, fury in her smoldering gaze as she glared up at Ivytalon. "Of course I care about my siblings. How could I not? It's you I hate, Ivytalon, you and Darkfire." She continued to glare at her. "But it's you I hate most of all. Yet despite my hatred, I also pity you. I have heard much of your tale from ThunderClan cats who were in WindClan recovering when I visited there, at least, the parts of it that took lace in ThunderClan. How you felt left out because of Dovewing's ability, and her part in teh prophecy. It makes me wonder how such a talented, gifted cat like Ivy_paw_ could become the treacherous, insane creature that you, Ivy_talon_, are today."

Ivytalon's eyes widened in shock and horror. She stood and advanced slowly towards her daughter and thrust her muzzle into her face so that they were standing nose to nose. One's eyes were filled with bravery and determination, while the other's were filled with fury, insanity, and hatred.

"You. Know. _Nothing_!" Ivytalon screeched. "You weren't there! You don't know what it was like! The Dark Forest made me feel special! And I _am_ special now! Because of _them_! I rule over DarkClan, and under my lead ThunderClan has been taken over! And soon the other clans will follow." She calmed herself slightly, a maniacal glint in her eyes as she smirked at Shadowstalker. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Shadowstalker turned and walked a few steps away before turning to face her mother again. "You're wrong," she meowed.

"What did you say?" Ivytalon asked, a note of anger in her voice. There was a crazed look in her eye. Shadowstaker focussed her mind. If Ivytalon tried to attack her as she spoke, she would be ready.

"I said you're wrong," Shadowstalker meowed again, louder this time. "Goodness revails. It always does. It always has and it always will. Evil turns uon itself." Ivytalon glared at her, her claws unsheathing.

"Your hold on DarkClan is failing now, Ivytalon," she continued, determination in her voice. "You're crazy, mad even. How long do you think your cats will follow you when you're descending into insanity? Not for mych longer, I believe. Believe what you will, Ivytalon, as long as you're leader, as long as teh clans follow StarClan and good, strong leaders, as long as we have hope, goodness will prevail, and peace shall last. DarkClan shall lose. The Dark Forest will be defeated. And you, Ivytalon, you wil amount to nothing in the end."

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Ivytalon screeched. The rogues at the far end ove-heard the words and cowered in fear, their scrawny boddies huddled together. "You're wrong! I am more powerful than you, and I'll prove it!"

She flung herself at Shadowstalker, without thinking at all. She was off ballance because of her lack of judgement, and Shadowstalker easily ket her ballance as she flung her mother away from her. Ivytalon shook her head and leaped again, throwing all her weight into the attack.

Shadowstalker reared up, catching her, and the two she-cat rolled until Shadowstalker ended up on top, Ivytalon pinned under her. Shadowstalker kept Ivytalon pinned down with one paw.

"What are you waiting for then?" Ivytalon hissed. "Go ahead, kill me, you have the chance."

Shadowstalker didn't respond. She did nothing, except for gaze down at her mother with her shining emerald eyes. She didn't move.

"Or are you too weak to do anything?" Ivytalon jeered. "You are a coward. Darkheart would do something."

Shadowstalker growled menacingly. "I'm leaving you alive, Ivytalon. Not out of cowardice or love, but out of pity. Pity for the creature that you have had the misfortune to become."

"So you are a coward, you're weak!" Ivytalon hissed from where she lay, pinned under her daughter by one paw.

Shadowstalker scoffed and let her stand, walking away towards the rogues

"Weakness will be the death of you!" Ivytalon howled as she stood.

Shadowstalker turned to face her mother one last time. "Pity isn't weakness, but strength. Compassion, love, pity, sympathy, remorse; they do not make you weak. They make you stronger. Anger, hatred, everything that you are- that is what true weakness is."

**I don't really know where most of the emotional parts of this chapter came from. I guess I just had a moment of real deepness. Weird, and rare.**

**Also, I think it really says something about Shadowstalker's character. Giving her a truly emotional chapter with her mother like this makes her more understood than she was before. Until now, she was sort of ninja-cat in a way. Now her emotional sid****e is shown.**

**And the same with Ivytlon. Now you see just how far gone she is. To make her lust for power easier to understand, she needs power the way a smoker needs cigarettes, the way an alcoholic needs alcohol, and the way a drug addict needs drugs. Exactly that way. Feel free to request a Rising Night feature story for her if you want. I my write one anyway. It would be fun to investigate the miind of a feline, power-hungry, tyranical lunatic.**

**Hope you enjoyed this rare, deeply moving chapter that I just randomly typed up.**

**Spottedleaf: Review.**


	14. Ch 13: Mysterious Paths

**We're back!**

**Hollyleaf: And that's a fact!**

**Blackstar: Be careful not to step on a tack.**

***Mormeril and Hollyleaf look at him***

**Blackstar: What, it rhymes!**

**Mormeril: Anyway, Why am I suddenly getting so few reviews? The amount has been steadily decreasing. Well, in an effort to increase the reviews again, review and you get back-to-school Hollyleaf and Blackstar plushies! And also, the 100th official, non-anonymous reviewer, will get a special DarkClan plushie kit featuring Darkheart, Ivytalon, Darkfire, and Breezepelt!**

**Darkfire: Yay! There will be a plushie of me!**

Chapter 13

Mysterious Paths

Hopeflower padded through the undergrowth in Shadowclan territory. She paused and scented the air. Squirrel, only a few tail-lengths away from her. It was upwind of her. Wonderful, it wouldn't scent her. She began to carefully stalk it, moving slowly and as silently as she possibly could.

The squirrel was soon within sight. She stalked carefully closer and closer, until it was a mere tail-length ahead of her. She pounced, and landed on it, claws unsheathed. Her sharp claws sank into the warm flesh, and the blood began to spill from the tiny wounds. She lowered her jaws to it's neck, and sank her teeth in, ending the tiny creatures life. She silently thanked StarClan for the squirrel's life, which would feed the clan and allow them to live before burrying the prey before going to search for more, then froze.

She then lifted her head and scented the air. There was somthing there, something that was wrong. Something not right. Her eyes narrowed. She tasted the air again.

It was a cat scent. Not ShadowClan, nor ThunderClan. Not SkyClan, either, or WindClan. Perhaps RiverClan? No, not that clan either. Which left only one other.

_DarkClan!_

She tensed her muscles, and her pelt stood on end. She carefully stalked silently through the undergrowth towards the strange scent, and paused.

She tasted the air again, to make absolute certain. It didn't smell like any DarkClan cat she remembered.

It was a strange scent, almost misty in a way, and sweet, soft, like night. Faint, soft, almost like a dream, if dreams had scents. It couldn't possibly be DarkClan!

There was the faint smell of heather mixed with ferns and flowers, and pine, fresh like just after the rain. It was no scent she knew from the waking world.

Her mind reeled, taking her back to when her sister, Moonshine, had told her of the MistClan cats. Was that the scent she was smelling now? Was it a MistClan cat that was nearby?

She carefully, more cautiously than before, continued to advance forwards. She was near where ShadowClan's border ended, and unclaimed territory began. She hesitated a moment before continuing on until she reached the border. Her curiosity was beginning to take over entirely. She was filled with the inexplicable desire to know what the scent was. The curiosity and desire was now threatening to consume her entirely.

She froze at the border. The unfamiliar, sweet, unknown, haunting scent trail continued on past the border, away from the known, familiar, territories of the clans that were home. She hesitated. She wanted to continue on, to find out what lay at the end of the trail. But how could she? Curiosity urged her on, loyalty to her clan kept her back.

"Now what?" she meowed out loud to herself. "What do I do now? Do I go forward or backward?" She shook her head in frustration. "And why do I have to choose? The answer should be clear, obvious! I can't leave my clan to follow some silly scent trail! If it were a threat, then maybe, but still, whatever it was left ShadowClan territory and should be of no concern!" She collapsed to the ground in frustration, her nose resting on her paws as she gazed ahead, over the border.

It was a silly thing, really. The border. It was nothing, really, yet it held such power. It was like an invisible wall, an invisible barrier, that controlled her life and the lives of the other cats around the lake. To cross it was to break the code, for you would be trespassing. At least, you were trespassing if the border was the border between your clan and another clan. But a border such as this simply mean the end of her territory and teh beginning of unclaimed lands.

Would it really be so bad for her to continue on? For all she knew, she wouldn't have to go far to find the end of the trail. But what if it went far, and she followed it for days? It could be the ultimate adventure! But then she would be betraying her clan, deserting them. How owuld they know what had happened to her?

She sat there for hours, staring at the invisible wall.

_Go on, find what lies ahead of you. Follow the trail. Until you go forward, there is nothing left for you behind you. Nothing at all. Your destiny for the time being lies ahead. You cannot go back, this is your path. You must follow it until the end. Go now, leave. This was all meant to be,_ a voice seemed to whisper in her ear. _Your path, for now, lies away from your clan. You must journey on until the end to find that which was lost long ago. Then the way will become clear to you. Go now!_

She shut her eyes and stood. When she opened them again, the bright green orbs were filled with determination and an unknown knowledge. It was time. She then crossed the border to the lands beyond and left ShadowClan territory, not knowing when she would return.

* * *

><p>Blackstar paced aniously back and forth.<p>

"She should be back by now!" he growled, worry in his voice. Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw watched him with concern.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon, she always is," Rowanclaw meowed to him gently.

"She went hunting at sunrise, and it's nearly night! The sun is nearly set!" Blackstar replied, glancing upwards. "What if something has happened to her? What if DarkClan has invaded our territory?"

The ThunderClan refugees were eyeing the ShadowClan leader with nearly as much concern as the ShadowClan cats were.

"Please, Blackstar, at least go to your den if you're going to worry like this," Tawnypelt pleaded. "You're making everyone nervous, ShadowClan and ThunderClan alike!"

Blackstar sighed. "Very well, but if she's not back by moonhigh, I want you both to lead separate search parties for her. I want her found. And if she's found dead," he snarled, "then the animal responsible, cat, fox, badger, or anything else, will die for it." Blackstar then turned and stalked off to his den.

Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw exchanged a concerned glance. Blackstar was definitely a very protective father. He had always adored his and Hollyleaf's kits. Whenever tehy had been sick as kits or apprentices, it was all Flametail and Littlecloud could do to finally get him to leave, and it was the same when they were injured. As warriors, the medicine cats had had a bit more luck getting him to leave, but his concern was still very strong.

So now that Hopeflower, the youngest daughter, was missing, it was hardly surprising that he was so concerned and anxious.

"I hope we find her soon," Tawnypelt murmured. "Otherwise, I fear for the clan. A worried, overconcerned leader who is focussed on his missing daughter is the last thing we need at a time like this."

Rowanclaw nodded in agreement. "This will not be good."

**There you go! Another chapter to r&r.**

**Spottedleaf: Enjoy!**

**Blackstar: Why does she have to be so much like you? What if she dies!**

**Hollyleaf: She won't die, you over-protective buffoon! *grabs sledgehammer* Hopeflower can take care of herself!**

**Spottedleaf: Uhm, erm, review please!**

***crash!* *Bang!***


	15. Ch 14: Gathering Storm

**Back again! Vote for your five favourite Rising Night pairings on the poll on my profile, please and thank you! The top pair at the end of the month will be displayed on my profile for all of November! Also, remember: 100th official reviewer wins a super awesome plushie pack!**

***Hollyleaf limps in***

**Mormeril: How did you get hurt? You're the one that bashed up Blackstar at the end of the last chapter.**

**Hollyleaf: Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt helped him get vengeance.**

**Mormeril: 0_o**

Chapter 14

The Storm Begins Again

Bramblestar sighed and glanced upwards. ShadowClan was obviously concerned about their leader. That was hardly surprising though. For the past two days, Blackstar had been very concerned about the disappearance of his youngest daughter, Hopeflower. The day after she had vanished, a suirrel had been found, burried where she had caught it, which meant she'd been hunting. Then they had found a strange scent trail. Two scent trails, in fact.

One had been strange, new, unknown, and faint. The other had been Hopeflower's, also faint, but newer than the mysterious one. It seemed that Hopeflower had followed the scent trail, right out of ShadowClan territory into the unknown. No one had a clue where she had gone or why, save for the trail. Blackstar had sent a patrol after her at first, terrified of what could happen, but both trails had mysteriously ended after a day of travelling and the patrol had been forced to return.

Everyone was concerned. Hopeflower's disappearance was a mystery that had everyone on edge, espescially with the threat of DarkClan looming over them. They needed every last warrior, and now a goo one was gone, vanished seemingly into thin air.

He glanced sideways and saw Moonshine, one of Hopeflower's littermates, leaning against Ashifre, a look of despair in her eyes. Moonshine and Hopeflower had been particularly close, and the pretty silver tabby she-cat was not taking her sister's disappearance well.

ThunderClan's leader looked away and closed his eyes. Nothing was going well. He opened his eyes after a moment and gazed upwards to the sky. Although it was only midday, the darkness was already gathering to make it appear as if it were night.

The clouds were black, blacker than black, blacker than night, and threatened to cover the sun. The storm clouds that had gathered for the last war had never been that dark. His pelt began to stand on end. Surely they had more time! The clouds were still far off, for now.

But their time was running out. They had seven moons to a season-cycle at the most, he guessed. That was about how long they'd had the last time.

But ThunderClan hadn't fallen the last time. He sighed. Nothing made sense these days. His eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed. So be it. He'd made up his mind. No matter what happened, he wouldn't give in. He would never give in. He would fight, and keep fighting, until his heart stopped beating and his last breath left him and his final life was spent, and then he would continue fighting for his clan from StarClan until his soul was killed and sent to wherever it was that Tigerstar's soul and the other souls had gonewhen they'd been destroyed. He would never stop fighting until either he was spent entirely or his clan was safe.

* * *

><p>Tawnypelt let out a furious hiss when she saw the black clouds that were gathering far off near where the mountains lay. She recalled the clouds from the last war, and immediately despised them. The memories of that war, though over a season cycle ago now, were still bitter. Many cats had died, including her entire litter from that time, save two. And these clouds were darker. She was certain that it must be an omen that the new war would be even worse. And the thought of a worse war was a troubling one, a very troubling one.<p>

Thinking of the last war, she wasn't sure exactly how it could possibly be worse. Yet tht was how it appeared. And that scared her.

That really, truly scared her.

"It's so dark in the distance," Rowanclaw remarked quietly, moving to stand beside her. Their pets brushed slightly, and Tawnypelt nodded.

"Darker than the last time. I fear that things will be worse because of that. Though how it could get worse, I do not know. And that frightens me," Tawnypelt mewed quietly, fear in her voice.

Rowanclaw leaned against her and licked the top of her head comfortingly. "I promise you that no matter what happens, we will get through the worst of it. We defeateed Scourge in the old forest, we survived the Great Journey. We won the last war. We can handle this too. And we have an advantage over the enemy: We have something that is truly worth fighting for."

* * *

><p>Hopeflower felt her heart fill with fear at the sight of the black storm clouds. She had never seen anything like them, and instinctively knew that they were not a good sign. She shut her eyes for a heartbeat and took in a deep breath before continuing on.<p>

She wished that StarClan would just tell her why she had to keep following the path. All they had told her was that she had to. But they wouldn't tell her _why_. What was she looking for? Answers, of course, but what kind of answers? Would there be some sort of assistance for the coming war? What lay at the end of the path? All the questions StarClan had left her with were beginning to drive her insane.

She was tired, hungry, and exhausted. She had barely slept, and only hunted when she found it absolutely necessary. The sooner she reached the end of the path, the sooner she could return home to ShadowClan. And the sooner she returned, the better. She missed the familiar shadows and pines, as well as her family. She hated to be away for so long.

She continued to pad along in solitude, following the mysterious path. Somehow, she knew that her goal wasn't too far ahead, yet at the same time, it was continuously moving, always keeping a little ahead of her.

Her ear flicked and she paused at that thought. It seemed odd, somehow. Some might compare it to hope, something that was always just out of reach.

"So you've finally figured it out, then. It took you long enough," meowed a voice.

She froze, and began turning her head, curiously and nervously. Her hackles rose.

"There is no need to fear, I mean you know harm," said the voice again. It was a female voice, and clearly belonged to another cat. She somehow knew the cat she saw, though she ahd never met her before.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

The she-cat purred. She was a pretty tortoiseshell with stars in her pelt. A StarClan cat.

"I am Spottedleaf. I take it you've heard of me?" the she-cat asked.

Hopeflower nodded. "Of course. You're the one who led my mother back to the clans."

Spottedleaf nodded in response. "Yes, I did. And now I have led you. The purpose behind this was to teach you a lesson. Even if hope appears out of reach, it is always there. And it is the same with peace. Never stop seeking either, however far off they seem. That is your purpose. You are the flower of hope. You are Shiningleaf reincarnated. That was always her purpose, to be the flower of hope. Where she failed, you must succeed."

Hopeflower's head tilted. "So this was some sort of test?"

Spottedleaf nodded. "Yes, and you passed. You are more than capable now. Do what you were born to do. Find a way for the clans to have hope and find peace. If you cannot, then the Dark Forest will destroy them all."

Hopeflower took in a deep breath. "It seems impossible."

Spottedleaf touched her nose to Hopeflower's. "For one cat alone, perhaps, but not for many. There are seven others, plus the Three. You have allies. Shiningleaf did not at her time. But now it is your time. The time ill soon be uppon you, for the time of the Chosen to lead the clans and the tribe, allied with the rogues and the Three at your sides. If all goes well, then victory will be within your paws. Go no, and return to your Clan. They need you. We all need you."

Hopeflower nodded. "You're right. I must not lose hope. What do we have if not that."

Spotteedleaf nodded, and Hopeflower turned to walk away. Spottedleaf then thought of something. "Hopeflower, there is one more thing." Hopeflower turned back to face her. "Beware, for enemies may lie anywhere. Careful who you trust. You cannot risk betrayal."

Hoeflower felt a pang of remorse and hurt as she recalled Sunshade. She nodded. "Of course."

Sottedleaf gave her a sympathetic look as though she knew her thoughts. "Now go. Your clan needs you. And if you ever need me, I will be there with you."

**There you go, another new chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Oh, and REVIEW! I live off of them. If you do not review, I will not update as quickly. So if you want to read more, then REVIEW!**

**Hollyleaf: Yeah, or else I will EAT YOU!**

**Blackstar: That sounds painful.**

**Hollyleaf: *glares***

**Spottedleaf: Uhh, things look like they're about to turn ugly between these two, so, uhh, just review please while I go make popcorn.**


	16. Ch 15: The Tribe

**Hello again. I am happy to announce that finally, after two years of no pets, I now have a pair of Betta Fish, aka, Siamese Fighting Fish. Their names are Pisces and Poseion. Worry not, they can't kill each other as they are in separate bowls. Also, the tops of the bowls are covered with plastic wrap (which has air holes in it for their safety) so they can't jump out, as they can jump over three inches. Also, my sister who also has an account here (look her up, I think it's secretsareforkeeping or something like thaat, I'll find out and let you know) got a hamster that I would like a heck of a lot more if hamster wheels weren't so damn loud!**

**Hollyleaf: they look tasty, but are way to small for a decent meal, so I promise to leave them alone. No guarantees about Charlie Wheels Mittens Vom Ham Ham Hester, though. After two hours straight of running on a wheel, that sound is highly annoying.**

**Mormeril: It was annoying after twenty minutes. But don't eat that damn hamster, my sister would blame and kill me. Although I might let slip that it was you. I have a better plan; it's called steal the wheel if we don't get a decent amount of sleep.**

**Hollyleaf: That sounds way more fun!**

**Blackstar: Can I join in? I hate that hamster too!**

**Spottedleaf: I think we all hate it by now. Seriously, two hours of running? Why, cruel world, why?**

Chapter 15

The Tribe

Stream that Flows Through Valley, one of Stormfur's and Brook where Small Fish Swim's daughters, glanced around the valley below the cave where the Tribe of Rushing Water lived. She was stalking a mouse. Like her mother Brooke, she was a prey hunter. There were other prey hunters, as well as cave guards with her.

Stream froze suddenly, her eyes widening in fear as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the clouds. Stream had been a mere kit when the last war had taken place, yet she still remembered the fear, and the storm clouds. These clouds were gathering in exactly the same way, only htey were darker and more frightening.

"Stream, is something wrong?" Pebble that Gleams in Water, a tom who was also a prey hunter, aked her, concern in his eyes.

Stream gesture to the clouds. "Look. Have you ever seen clouds like these before?" she questioned him, her eyes meeting his in fear.

Pebble winced, remembering the last war, during which he had been a new to-be. "Unfortunately, but not that bad. Never that bad." The others on the hunting trip also began to look at the clouds, fear creeping forcibly into their hearts. Those who were too young to remember, or who had been born after the war, were confused. Those that had lived during and remembered the war were terrified.

"Things are about to get really bad. I fear for us all," murmured Raven whose Wings are Graceful sorrowfully.

"How many will die this time?" demanded Stream. "So many died last time. This time may be even more disastrous!"

The younger cats who had been born after the war all knew the stories. Hollyeaf, SkyClan's return, Heathertail and Breezepelt's killing of each other, Spottedflower's suicide, the Three, and how the Tribe had joined with the clans to fight off the Dark Forest together, and every detail about the Tribe's involvement, as it had become part of their history.

"Who knows?" replied Pebble mournfully. "Hopefully we still have time before the war begins again."

"How do we know there will be another war?" asked a younger cat named Snow that Falls From Sky. "It coulds just be storm clouds."

"Have you ever seen clouds like these?" Raven replied. "Just _look _at them. You didn't live through the last war. It was terrible. There were clouds like these ones last time. But these are worse. There will be another war. Of that you can be certain, Snow."

Snow's white ear twitched slightly as the young she-cat glanced up at the black cloud-filled sky. The prey hunter to-be was clearly nervous due to the words that Raven had spoke.

Stream sighed. "We should probably head back and warn the others in the Cave of Rushing Water," she mewed.

Pebble nodded in agreement and picked up the hawk he'd caught and Snow grabbed her mouse in her jaws. Raven and the other cave guards scanned the sky for threats again while Stream and the other prey hunters waited for them patiently, then the group began to head back to the cave.

* * *

><p>Brook where Small Fish Swim purred as she leaned against her mate, Stormfur, a former RiverClan cat. But now he was part of the Tribe of Rushing Water, like she was. Suddenly, their daughter, Stream that Flows Through Valley entered the cave with several other cats, a terrified look on all of their faces. Brooke stood and padded over to them, concern in her eyes.<p>

"River, what's wrong?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"Storm clouds. Black storm clouds," Stream replied. Brook was momentarily confused, then she stepped through the waterfall to outside and saw them and understood immediately. The clouds were pure black, and the way they were gathering reminded her instantly of the last war.

"Stormfur!" she meowed, and her mate ran to her and stared at the sky in horror.

"No, not again. Not this again," Stormfur mewed, his eyes widening in fear. "This is bad. This is really bad."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "We've barely recovered from the last war. We can't deal with another one yet."

"With luck we'll still have some time before it begins again," Stormfur meowed.

"Hopefully," Brook agreed. "We'd better tell Stoneteller." Stormfur nodded. The two cats turned and re-entered the cave. Stoneteller had apparently already been alerted.

"Stoneteller," Stormfur meowed, dipping his head respectfully to the Tribe's leader. The cat formerly known as Crag blinked at Stormfur, a concerned expression on his face.

"What is happening?" Stoneteller asked. "Is it true? Are black clouds gathering all across the sky?"

"Unfortunately, it is true," Brook replied sadly, Stormfur simply nodding sadly in agreement.

Stoneteller did not respond, but simply padded to the cave entrance and stepped out through the waterfall to see for himself. He returned moments later with a grave expression on his face.

He looked as though he may speak for a moment, then shook his head sadly and padded away quickly. The cave was silent save for his pawsteps as he walked away. No one seemed to know what to do. Even the kits were silent, as if they understood the seriousness of the situation, even though at their young age they couldn't quite grasp what was occurring. The entire Tribe was filled with nothing but confusion.

* * *

><p>Stream sighed. The Tribe was in danger. Again. From the what the clans called the Dark Forest, and what they themselves called the Tribe of Endless Darkness*. The last war had been disastrous, and now this one appeared to be going to turn out even worse. She shut her eyes, fear nearly consuming her. What would become of them? She did not know.<p>

Hope seemed hard to find at that moment. Most of the Tribe was silent, even the kits. A few cats sat together, murmuring and muttering to each other, but other than that, there was nothing. Just silence.

**Well, there you go. A quick little check in with the Tribe. The cats are all asleep right now, so tehy won't be speaking right now. Took me a few days to write this one. Hope you like it and give me plenty of reviews. And vote on the poll, I know that there are more than three of you reading this story!**

***I couldn't remember what I called it in HR, so I just guessed. If I'm wrong, correct me plz. I sometimes have trouble remembering what I wrote.**


	17. Ch 16: StarClan

**Hollyleaf: She's fine! It's not like she's dying!**

**Mormeril: *glares* *in a hoarse, croaky voice* Between barely being able to speak, the incredibly sore throat, the headache, and my knee being so sore from bashing it on a rock while sledding with some friends last night, I feel like it.**

**Spottedleaf: Do you want some poppy seeds?**

**Mormeril: thanks for the offer, but I don't know how well they'd work on a human. More water would be nice, though.**

**Spottedleaf: Well, finish your current glass, then we'll get you more.**

**Hollyleaf: Why not use moss?**

**Spottedleaf: She's HUMAN, Hollyleaf, not a cat. Moss is bad for her.**

**Leafpool: Why were you sledding? There's not even half a foot of snow on the ground yet!**

**Mormeril: Well, it's fun. And besides, we thought there was enough snow... Besides, I was the only one who smashed my knee on a rock. And that's completely unrelated to me being sick.**

**Spottedleaf: It's called infection.**

**Mormeril: It's called I wasn't bleeding. My knee's just sore, slightly swollen, and going to be very much bruised later.**

**Hollyleaf: It's called you're stupid.**

**Mormeril: *mutters something about 'that damn cat'***

**Hollyleaf: *mutters something about 'that human bitch'***

**All others: *back away slowly***

Chapter 16

StarClan

"We are running out of time! One of the Chosen is still a kit! The Dark Forest is growing to strong!" hissed Yellowfang.

"We have no choice. The Chosen are the only hope we have! We must wait!" Bluestar countered. "We still have some time."

"But how much? Unless he become a warrior immediately, then doom is almost a certainty!" Yellowfang snarled. "You know I'm right, Bluestar," Yellowfang added as the blue-gray she cat turned her head an began to walk away.

"You're both right, actually," Spottedleaf mewed carefully. "There is still time. Not a lot, but time nonetheless. We will wait for a while, then send the Chosen away for a while. They still have much to learn. They need a journey to teach them what the clans cannot."

The other two stared at the former medicine cat as if she was insane.

"Send them away? And leave the clans to fend for themselves?" Bluestar was stunned.

"The three will still be here. They can hold off the Dark Forest while the Chosen are gone. We all know what will happen if they don't leave. Thunder's reincarnation will never become a warrior." Spottedleaf gazed at the gathered StarClan cats intently. They all gazed back curiously. "We will wait until Thunder becomes an apprentice. Then we will send them away."

"But where will they go?" Oakheart questioned, joining in the conversation. "Where will we send them?"

It was Bluestar who answered, speaking carefully. "The Tribe is in trouble. We could send them there to help. It could be a test, if the Tribe of Endless hunting will allow us to assist their descendants."

"I don't see why they wouldn't let us, as we are currently on good terms with them, considering how well we worked together before," Oakheart mewed.

"Then is it agreed? When Thunder becomes an apprentice, the Chosen shall go to the Tribe?" asked Yellowfang.

All the StarClan cats who were gathered there meowed in agreement, each thinking that it was the best idea.

"Then it is settled," Spottedleaf meowed softly. "The eight Chosen shall go to the Tribe when Thunder is an apprentice as a test."

The StarClan cats then began to disperse until Hollyleaf, Bluestar, Oakheart, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang were left.

"Sending them away may seem easy, but it will be easier said than done. Moonshine is falling in love, and she isn't the only one of the Chosen who is," Hollyleaf commented.

"I know," mewed Bluestar. "But we have to try. I am certain that they will all go. This will be like the Great Journey long before you were born. More than just the chosen cats will go. Those that love them will follow."

Spottedleaf nodded. "Ashfur, Lightningstrike, and Darkheart are likely to chase after them. Darkheart going could cause complications, though. The test will be all the more difficult if she follows Hawkfire. Lightningstrike will not be happy to see his sister, and he will likely let everyone, including Hawkfire, know who she is. Love will be teste on the journey as well."

Hollyleaf nodded. "Love can conquer all, but only if it is true and strong."

"And soon, we will see just how strong the love between Hawkfire and Darkheart is. With luck it is strong, if Darkheart is hurt badly enough, she may return to Ivytalon, and that could prove disastrous," Bluestar meowed. "We have done all we can for now. And now, for the next two moons, we must wait and see what happens and let events unfold on their own."

**Sorry it's short, you try thinking with a headache, with all you can think of being the pain of the headache, the pain of your knee after smashing it on a rock the night before, and how gross your throat feels. Hope you liked it though. Yeah, this story isn't going to last too much longer before book four begins. Book four will be The Journey, in which they travel to the mountains. So yeah, I'll bull as many more chapters as I can out of this, then Book four will be posted. Now, review! They'll make me feel better!**


	18. Ch 17: Echoflower and Thunderstrike

**Hey guys. Cats aren't going to speak right now because I locked them up on account of them driving me crazy about boy issues and a school dance coming up related of said boy issues. When it comes to school dances and being interested in some guys, being single can be a bit painful. Not as bad as being in a long distance relationship during school dances though. That sucked last year.**

**Hollyleaf: Just ask you-know-who to the dance! You like him a lot, and your sister wants you two to go out!**

**Mormeril: *gapes* how did you get out of the closet?**

**Hollyleaf: *creepy smile* I have my ways...**

**Mormeril: ****... *checks closet* It's still locked! *****shudder* Anyways, for all you romantic people out there who love Echo and Lightning, here's a nice little treat just for you.**

Chapter something

Echoflower and Thunderstrike

Echoflower raced across the hills of WindClan territory, loving the feeling of the wind in her pelt and the fresh, sweet scent of the air. She felt free as she ran, following the rabbit that was her prey as it bounded away, trying feebly to escape. It's efforts were all in vain, of course.

The chase soon came to an end as Echoflower leaped, her lithe form sliding through the air. She landed on the rabbit, catching it with her paws, her unsheathed claws sinking into the creature's pelt and flesh, her teeth sinking into it's neck. The rabbit twitched slightly for a few moments before falling limp.

Echoflower released her grip on the carcass, allowing it to fall to the ground limply. Her tail twitched in pride at her kill.

"Nice job," mewed her favourite voice in the universe.

"Thank you, Thunderstrike," she purred, looking up to see her love. "Want to share? I've already hunted to feed the clan earlier."

"Sounds good to me," her mate mewed, padding over to sit beside her to share the still warm, newly caught rabbit.

The two cats tore into the fresh prey, content in the early autumn sunlight, a fresh breeze ruffling their pelts. Echoflower shut her eyes blissfully, savoring the sweet moment. Few things were better.

When they finished the rabbit, they buried the bones that were left over from the meal and lay beside each other, neither one wanting to return to camp any time soon. With the threat of DarkClan hanging over them like the storm clouds that threatened to overtake the sun any day now, moments such as this one were precious and rare.

"I love you," Thunderstrike murmured softly, licking her ear. "And I always will, until the end of time and beyond."

"I love you too, and I always will," Echoflower mewed in response, shutting her eyes and pressing herself closer to Thunderstrike.

They remained close to each other in silence for a long time until the sun began to set. They stayed watching for a little while, enjoying the beauty of the pink, orange, gold and violet mixed together in the sky before standing to head back.

As they walked back to camp, side by side, Echoflower felt her heart grow heavier with each step. Somehow, she knew that it wouldn't last long. Something would be happening soon to tear her and Thunderstrike apart for a while. She didn't want to be parted from him, ever. She doubted she could bear it. She pause for a moment and gazed at the sky, longing for an answer, longing to know if her instincts were correct. But the stars, hidden by the faint remainder of the light of the sun, were silent.

**Sorry its short. I had nearly no inspiration, and I just wanteed to update. I'll try and make the next one a decent length though. Also, I wrote most of it just now, and its nearly four am. Curse you insomnia. **

**Hollyleaf: Who's insomnia?**

**Blackstar: Good question.**

**Mormeril: *facepalm* Insomnia is when you can't sleep for no reason. Seriously, I had no caffeine today. I'm tired, and then the second I try to sleep, I'm wide awake. Anyway, chapter is over. Farewell, readers. Review please. And out of curiosity, what are your opinions on Occupy Wall Street? As a Canadian, I am curious about what's going on on the other side of the 49th parallel other than pepper spray attacks on innocent students and old ladies.**


	19. Ch 18: Til the End of Time

**My life is once again becoming difficult. Joy to the freaking world. Oh well, at least school is practically over after today. Tomorrow is the last day, and all that's going on tomorrow is-**

**Blackstar: PARTYIN' PARTYIN', YEAH! PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YEAH! FUN FUN FUN EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!**

**Momeril: ... What he said, only less tone deaf by, like, a lot. And without the Rebecca Black. Sheesh Blackstar, Rebecca Black's autotune is not nearly as bad as your tone deaafness. Well, you know, to an extent it's not. Anyway, tomorrow will be fun. And after tomorrow, it's Christmas Eve. And after that, CHRISTMAS!**

**Blackstar: Blackstar: REALLY? Can I sing my special Twelve Days of Christmas song then?**

**Mormeril: By all means.**

**Blackstar: Yay!**

**Spottedleaf: But isn't it offensive?**

**Hollyleaf: Hahahahahhahaha! Blackstar offensive? He's not that bad. Just an idiot stalker.**

**Mormeril: *glares* I'll make a chapter where you visit Blackstar in a dream and go all romancy with him.**

**Hollyleaf: *gulp***

**Mormeril: Anyway, this chapter was a request from Lollipop, an anonymous reviewer. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter something

Till the End of Time

Moonshine sat alone in the ShadowClan camp, grooming a single paw. Her mind was whirling. The dark clouds were steadily growing stronger. Not all of the chosen had been identified. If they had been, then surely StarClan would have let them know? And if the Dark Forest attacked before all of the Chosen were ready, chances were they wouldn't stand a chance. Which would mean the end of the Clans. Forever.

"Moonshine?" meowed a familiar voice, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked up, blinking, and spotted Ashfire. She felt her heart leap, and instantly cursed herself for it.

"Yes Ashfire?" she mewed.

Ashfire hesitated for a moment, seeming nervous. "Well, I was just wondering... Are you all right? You've seemed kind of, well, I don't know... Off... Lately. Is something wrong?"

_Yes,_ her mind screamed, _something is wrong. Something is very wrong! Everything is wrong! The Dark Forest is out to destroy us all, and unless myself and the rest of the Chosen can pull ourselves together in time, we're doomed! Doomed to die at the paws of DarkClan and the Dark Forest! To make matters worse I've fallen in love with you at the worst possible time and I need to focus on becoming the best warrior I can be so I can to my duty and defend my Clan, which I can't do when I'm distracted by thoughts of you because I'm head over tail in love with you!_

She wanted desperately to say this to him, to tell him everything then and there. But she didn't. Instead she hesitated a moment before she simply meowed, "I'm fine."

Ashfire looked unconvinced as his tail twitched. "Let's go for a walk," he meowed carefully before standing and walking towards the camp entrance. As he brushed past her, he hissed in her ear, "and you can tell me the truth then."

Moonshine froze in horror as he walked away. He knew. He could tell that something was wrong. She spat in anger and annoyance before standing and following him out.

* * *

><p>The two stopped in a clearing and sat down.<p>

"Well? Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Ashfire asked.

Moonshine hesitated, shuffling her paws and looking down.

"Moonshine?" She looked up at him. He was staring at her intently, his eyes determined. She felt her heart leap, but tried to ignore it. No. She couldn't feel that way yet. She needed to focus on the prophecy for the sake of her clan. He sighed, seeing the pain in her eyes, and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her and licked her cheek. "Come on, Moonshine, you can tell me anything."

"I can't," she finally forced out. She was trembling. She hated lying to him, but she had to.

Ashfire gazed at her, their eyes meeting. "Of _course_ you can. Moonshine, I would never betray you. You know that, right?"

She looked away, attmepting to avoid meeting his eyes. "Of course I know that, I just- There are some things better left unsaid."

Ashfire tilted his head, unconvinced. "Moonshine, please tell me. Maybe I can help-"

"You can't!" she hissed, whirling around to face him. "Unless you're also one of the Chosen!"

"The Chosen?" Ashfire stared at her incredulously. "Moonshine, what's going on?"

She sighed. She was caught and she knew it. "There's a prophecy, and I'm part of it."

Ashfire took in a deep breath. "What does this prophecy say?"

Moonshine sighed, then blurted out everything that she knew. Everything about MistClan and the Chosen and the Dark Forest. Ashfire gazed at her calmly the entire time, much to her dismay. She had expected him to be more shocked and freaked out, yet he sat perfectly still and silent.

When she finished explaining, he shut his eyes for a long, silent moment, and took in a deep breath. "So you're the reincarnation of Silverpelt." It was a statement, not question. She nodded.

"Yes."

"And Hopeflower is Shiningleaf." Again a mere statement.

She nodded again. "Yes."

"That's two of the eight. Do you know any of the others?"

"No, not yet," Moonshine mewed. "Shadow should be easy to find, though, as Shadow's reincarnation will of course be in our Clan."

"Well then, I guess we'd better start searching."

The statement stunned her. "Wait. What do you mean, _we_? Are you saying that you want to help me with this?"

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I?" Ashfire asked her.

"I don't know. You aren't part of the prophecy, so I guessed you wouldn't be as interested..." her voice trailed off. Really, she couldn't think of any good reason for him not to help her. Nor could she think of a good reason for him to help, for that matter.

He stepped forward until their noses were touching.

"Moonshine, I'd do _anything_ to help you. Anything. You're my friend, and more than that..." His voice trailed off, and he hesitated. Her heart pounded. "Moonshine, I love you."

She felt her heart sip a beat at the words. "I- I love you too," she stammered.

"Really?" he breathed.

"Yes," she whispered as their eyes met.

They both purred, and Moonshine leaned against him, feeling truly happy for the first time in a while.

"I will always love you," Ashfire vowed. "Until the end of time and beyond."

**Gah, romance sucks. I just can't write it seriously with a straight face because of all the mushy stuff. Makes me want to gag. **

**Hollyleaf: Says the girl that just got back together with one of her exes...**

**Mormeril: Again. Utterly mushy romance chapter with you and Blackstar.**

**Hollyleaf: ...**


	20. Ch 19: Shadow and River

**Uhhh, hi guys. If you're still reading this, then thanks. Wow. What a change since last time I updated. A new year, a new start for me with a new boyfriend, and Poseidon and Pisces have both died sadly. Posces died Christmas eve, and shortly after Boxing Day I got a new betta, Aquarius. Poseidon dies just the other day, and have yet to get another new fish.**

**Anyway, went through the reviews from the last story, Moonkit's Prophecy, and found character submissions which made me remember a couple characters I've been meaning to incude! Lightpaw and Rosepaw! Well, here they are! And Rosepaw has a big part coming up...**

Chapter 19 (I think)

Shadow and River

"Rosepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Rosepetal! StarClan honours your bravery and loyalty. Lightpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Lightstorm! StarClan honours your kindness and understanding."

"Rosepetal! Lightstorm! Rosepetal! Lightstorm!" ShadowClan and their ThunderClan guests cheered. The two she-cats both purred.

"Tonight you will sit vigil as is tradition," Blackstar meowed to them. The two nodded before moving away to sit vigil. They were sisters, although they didn't look much alike. Rosepetal was black with unusual pinkish eyes, while her sister Lightstorm was tortoiseshell with green eyes and a white left hindpaw. They did, however, have similar personalities.

The sun was barely visible by that point, slipping away quickly, plunging the territories into darkness. The Clan began to disperse, heading for their dens to sleep. Rosepetal glanced happily at her sister, Lightstorm, but remained silent.

Both she-cats were thrilled, but knew that it would be a long night in silence, especially as they would need to remain awake. They sat side by side in silence as slowly but surely, every cat in the camp eventually drifted into their dens, plunging the two she-cats into a dark world of silence.

Occaisionally, the wind would pick up a bit, moving softly through the trees, taking the silence away with it. The infrequent hoot of an owl could also be caught. But the night was primarily pure silence.

Rosepetal glanced up at the sky, deep, pure, rich black in contrast to the silver stars that sparkled brightly high above, lighting the sky alongside the pure, pale silvery white moon that glowed with beuaty. She wondered briefly what it would be like to be a bird and fly high in the sky. She decided that if she could, she would fly to the moon and back, dance amongst the stars on her wings.

But she could not. She was a cat, not a bird. A full warrior of ShadowClan at last.

Eventually, the faint cries of the birds could be heard as the black sky faded into a deep, rich blue. First light. The sunrise wasn't far off. Both Rosepetal and Lightstorm were grateful. Both she cats were very tired by now.

Slowly yet surely, the faintest glimmer of the sun arrived, casting a soft, low, pale light over the camp, only just breaking through the trees. At last, a few cats slipped out of their dens.

"You two can get some rest now," meowed Tawnypelt, crossing over to them. "The sun's rising. Your vigil is over."

Lightstorm and Rosepetal nodded gratefully. "Thank you," Lightstorm meowed, relief and overtiredness tainting her voice. The two she-cats carefullly made their way to the warriors den, where Lakemist was awake.

"Here are two empty nests," she mewed, gesturing with her tail to two neat patches of fresh moss. "Larkwing and I made them for you last night."

"Thanks," purred Rosepetal, padding over carefully, avoiding stepping on any sleeping warriors. Lightstorm followed her closely.

The two she-cats curled up in their new nests. The moss was soft and clean, smelling of the sweetness of the forest that was their home.

Rosepetal soon drifted to sleep, her dreams taking her to a beautiful forest. Everything glowed with a strange yet brilliant light that reminded her vaguely of starlight.

"Welcome back, Shadow," mewed a voice that she didn't recognize. She spun around and saw a starry cat gazing at her. It was a she-cat that seemed vaguely familiar, from stories at least, but

"Who are you?" she mewed curiously.

"I am Russetfur, former deputy of ShadowClan, before your birth," the she-cat mewed, padding over to her.

"Why did you call me Shadow?" Rosepetal asked. "I just received my warrior name. I'm Rosepetal."

"Yes, that is what you go by now. But you are Shadow reincarnated. You are one of the Chosen, meant to save the clans from destruction, which will surely come if DarkClan is not defeated. That is your destiny," Russetfur meowed solemnly, gazing at Rosepetal.

The young she-cat simply gaped at he former deputy. "Me? Save the clans? I was just made a warrior!"

"This was always your fate. You will not be alone though, worry not. There are seven others. Sky, River, Wind, Thunder, Shiningleaf, Silverpelt, and Tigerflame. The Three will also be there for the battle But it is the Chosen who will turn the tide of the battle."

"How will I find them?" Rosepetal mewed. "How do I know who the other Chosen are?"

"Three reside near you at the moment. Thunder, Shiningleaf, and Silverpelt are close. Two of those three know their identity, but Thunder is yet to be made a warrior, and he does not yet know who he is. He will know soon though. He was recently made an apprentice, and his training is going well. He should be made an apprentice in a few moons," Russetfur meowed.

"Will that be enough time though?" Rosepetal mewed. "What if the Dark Forest makes their move before that?"

Russetfur's claws sank into the ground. "We have to hope that they won't. If they appear to be on the verge of making their move, then we will tell him. But until then, the plan will stay the same."

Rosepetal shut her eyes for a moment. Her? A hero? If anything it was Lightstorm, her sister, who was brave and fearless. She would make a far better hero than her!

Russetfur's gaze softened. "Don't doubt yourself. You are Shadow, you were born for this. You are a hero. It is your destiny."

Her _destiny_? Did that mean she had no choice? She felt a slight stab of anger that she couldn't even control her own fate. She was trapped.

* * *

><p>Oakstep opened his eyes with a gasp, trembling. Beside him, his sister, Silverleaf, stirred slightly. He couldn't believe it. Crookedstar's words came back to him in a rush. <em>You are River reincarnated.<em> He was River. Not Oakstep, not truly, but the reincarnation of the first leader of his Clan. He desperately wanted to tell his sister, but knew that he couldn't. How was he supposed to explain that to her? Silverleaf would think he was insane!

Maybe he could tell his father. Foxleap would believe him, right? Then again, maybe he should just keep it to himself until he knew who the other Chosen were. Yes, that was the best plan. He sighed and went back to sleep, content with his plan.

**You're welcome. Sorry it's a little short, but I had writer's block, so I was only just able to squeeze that out. Hope you enjoyed. Now review, before Hollyleaf chases you all with a sledgehammer!  
><strong>


	21. Ch 20: Tensions at that Gathering

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all dearly, and I am thrilled that you guys are still following this story! Sorry it took so long to get that chapter up, though. And sorry it's taking so long with this one. I've been really busy. Grade 11 is a lot of work. Next chapter might take a while too, since exams and endtasks will be consuming much of my time. -_-  
><strong>

**Anyway, per request by MyrtleFalls, here is a recap of who's who: Hawkfire is Sky, Rosepetal is Shadow, Oakstep is River, Boltkit (now Boltpaw) is Thunder, Echoflower is Wind, Moonshine is Silverpelt, Lightningstrike is Tigerflame, and Hopeflower is Shiningleaf.**

**Anyway, the Drama Club at my school did a great job with High School Musical from April 19th-21st. I was Martha Cox, the hip-hop loving brainiac. And due to the curse of the Scottish Play, my foot got run over by a set piece that wayed upwards of a hundred pounds on opening night. Thankfully, I was only on crutches Friday and Monday. Would have been just Friday, but I was stupid and put too much weight on it afterwards. And now, without further ado, here is the story.**

**Hollyleaf: About time!**

**Mormeril: Shut up!**

Chapter 20

Tensions at the Gathering

Hopeflower sat in the camp, grooming a paw. She, Moonshine, and Ashifre were all sitting togetherm, waiting for the Gathering. Not far off, Boltpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, Leafpool and Crowfeather's son, was bouncing around excitedly, chattering like a squirrel about how he was going to his first Gathering. The ThunderClan cats were still seeking refuge in ShadowClan, unable to return home as DarkClan still ruled their territory and outnumbered them greatly. Most of the ThunderClan cats had died in that attack. It would be a while before they regained their old strength.

Hopeflower turned her gaze skyward to look at the many shining stars above. They gleamed and glistened in the twilight that was fading to pure night.

"ShadowClan!" Blackstar meowed. "Time to move out!"

"ThunderClan, let's go!" Bramblestar called to the few ThunderClan cats that were going. Leafpool, Maplesky, Pineheart, Boltpaw, Larwing, Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather were the ThunderClan representatives.

Hopeflower had a strange feeling as she walked, as if something were prickling at her pelt. She shivered suddenly, despite the fact that it wasn't cold. She had a feeling that something terrible would happen soon. But what, she did not know. All she knew was that whatever it was that was going to happen, it wouldn't be good.

Moonshine padded up to her. Hopeflower noticed that her sister looked equally nervous. "I have a bad feeling about tonight," Moonshine murmured to her, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Me too," Hopeflower mewed. "Something's going to happen, I just don't know what. I wish I did know, though."

"Same here," Moonshine meowed back softly.

Hopeflower looked up at the sky. The full moon shone down at them, it's light pale. Nearbly, clouds loomed ominously close. She had a feeling that that couldn't be a good sign.

Eventually, the cats arrived at the island and crossed the tree bridge. Their was a coldness about everyone. Cats gathered in small groups, whispering amongst each other nervously as the leaders made their way up to the tree branch that they adressed the clans from. It appeared that they weren't the only ones who had a bad feeling about that gathering.

Ashfire went off to talk to a group of toms from WindClan and SkyClan, and the two sisters stood together. "Do you think we should try to find some of teh other Chosen?" Moonshine whispered to Hopeflower. Hopeflower's tail twitched.

"I'm not sure," she mewed cautiously. "Maybe we should start seraching for Shadow and Thunder first. They're the two who would be closest to us."

Moonshine nodded in agreement. "Good point."

"Hey, it's been a while," mewed a familiar voice. The two sisters turned to see Foxleap and Seal' kits, Oakpaw and Silverpaw, padding towards them.

"Hi Oakpaw, hi Silverpaw," the two ShadowClan warriors meowed. The four had been apprentices around the same time, and had become friends during the gatherings. they hadn't socialized as much after Moonshine and Hopeflower had become warriors a few moons ago, though.

"That's Oakstep and Silverleaf, now. We're warriors!" Silverleaf meowed proudly with a toss of her silver tabby head. She looked very similar to her mother, Sealwhisker. The thought that maybe the pretty silver tabby she-cat might be River's reincarnation flashed across Hopeflower's mind, and she narrowed her eyes slightly before catching herself.

"Congratulations," she purred, as did Moonshine.

"You must be very happy to be warriors at last," Moonshine meowed.

"Yup, definitely," Oakstep purred happily. He looked curiously at Hopeflower. "Sunshade mentioned you recently. He told me that if I saw you at the gathering, to tell you he wants to see you again. I have no clue why. He wants to apologize for something," he told her. "Did the two of you get into a fight at a previous gathering?"

Hopeflower bristled at the mention of the tom. "He actually told you that?" she hissed. "The nerve!"

Moonshine looked at her sister with an expression that clearly said 'we need to talk later, and you are not getting out of it'. Hopeflower saw that expression, and immediately became nervous. Especially since Silverleaf also appeared to notice. Oakstep did too. Clearly she was going to be in trouble later.

Just then, Blackstar opened the Gathering. He announced the new warriors in the clan, and Rosepetal and Lightstorm were welcomed as warriors warmly. Blackstar had no other news for the Gathering, so Bramblestar went next. He also had little to report, other than that they continued to be grateful to ShadowClan.

WindClan was next, with news of a new warrior, Warmbreeze. She appeared to have come from nowhere, and the other clans were surprised. They'd never seen her before.

"Who is she? Do you remember her?" Oakstep hissed to Hopeflower. Hopeflower merely shrugged. She'd never seen the cat before either. She had long, soft grey fur, and an ominous glint to her green eyes. A quick glance to two other WindClan cats, Echoflower and Lightningstrike, and it was clear neither cat trusted her. Evidently, this mysterious cat was a former rogue or loner.

RiverClan spoke next, announcing Oakstep and Silverleaf as new warriors, and the fish were bountiful and the clan was feeding well. Also, a young queen named Willowwing had given birth to three kits, two toms and a she-cat, named Redkit, Greykit, and Mousekit.

Then it was SkyClan's turn. They too were welcoming a new warrior. And it was evident to Hopeflower from Lightningstrike and Echoflower's gazes that this newcomer was also one not to be trusted.

"SkyClan, too, welcomes a new warrior, a former rogue. She has proven her loyalty, and makes a strong, proud warrior. We are glad and lucky to welcome Shadowflight to SkyClan and the Clans," Leafstar announced, pride in her eyes. The other leaders and several cats nodded their approval, welcoming her as they would any other warrior.

But not Hopeflower, Echoflower, nor Lightningstrike. Hopeflower could tell from teh two WindClan cats' glares that there was something off about this new warrior. They clearly knew her, and didn't trust her. Her pelt prickled nervously. Was it possible that DarkClan was sending in cats to infiltrate the clans? If so, soon, the clans would be destroyed from the inside. The other Chosen _had_ to be identified, and soon, before it was too late.

**There you go. So sorry that it took so long. Life got busy. Really busy really fast. Next update will be sooner, I hope. No guarantees though. I'll do my best though, I promise!**


	22. Ch 21: Shadowstalker's Rogues

**Ugh, isn't High School supposed to be the best four years of your life? More like four years in Hell! Don't believe that statement about 'best years of your life'. Heart ache, betrayal, homework, exams, job applications, family drama, etc. The stress becomes unbearable, believe me. I'm living it. "Best years of your life". HAH! What a bloody lie. Maybe a couple of the best days of my life, but over all, nothing but Hell with a couple nice times. Not trying to scare you all, just trying to prepare those of you who haven't lived through High School for the worst. May your High School career be better than mine with fewer betrayals by someone who is _supposed_ to be one of your best friends, then turns around and betrays you without a second thought by saying your boyfriend is a lier who doesn't really have any feelings for you just because he likes you himself and shatters all the trust necessary for a long distance relationship to work in the process, making you lose your boyfriend and a very good friend who shouldn't have even been your friendin the first place because he has hurt you in the past- I'm just going to shut up now.**

**Hollyleaf: Good plan. We don't need to hear your sob story.  
><strong>

**Blackstar: I swear your life could easily be a soap opera. There's enough drama.  
><strong>

**Mormeril: Shut up.  
><strong>

**Hollyleaf: Yeah, remember her and Glen? Happy, happy, let's be friends again rather than bf/gf!  
><strong>

**Mormeril: Shut up.  
><strong>

**Blackstar: Yeah, and the time she first found out that 'you know who' loved her and she freaked out and cancelled their date for snowball and went with Cody instead?  
><strong>

**Mormeril: Shut up.  
><strong>

**Hollyleaf: Oh my StarClan, I thought she was going to kill him for moving so fast! Like, the day before he said that was the day he asked her to Snowball! She was so unprepaired for that!  
><strong>

**Mormeril: Shut up.  
><strong>

**Blackstar: I know, right-  
><strong>

**Mormeril: SHUT UP!  
><strong>

**Spottedleaf: Story time?  
><strong>

Chapter 21

Shadowstalker's Rogues

The long haired black she-cat carefully made her way through the forest, back towards her home in the cliffs, three squirrels hanging from her jaws by their fluffy tails. She had been hunting for a while now, and was quite pleased with her catch. Her sapphire eyes glinted as she headed up the rocky path to the huge mountain cavern where her group of rogues lived.

"Shadowstalker, nice catch," meowed Light, a pale golden tabby with white paws. Her emerald eyes sparkled cheerfully.

Shadowstalker dipper her head in greeting. Light was fierce, despite her beautiful, soft looks. At leas, her looks had once been soft. They were no longer. One ear was tattered slightly, and her tabby pelt bore a few scars. The work of DarkClan warriors.

Star, a silver tom, wasn't far away from Light. He did his best to rarely leave the pretty she-cat's side nowadays. Shadowstalker knew that they would one day be mates, even if they did not. She could see the stolen glances that they exchanged. They loved each other, but were too scared to admit it. She sighed inwardly. Love was far too complicated. In her opinion, it was better to avoid it, especially in times of war, like they were in now.

Lake, Night, Shade, and Willow were just inside the cave. Willow, a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with one twisted paw, also the work of DarkClan, had also brought in a fair catch.

Night and Shade were bickering quietly, a common thing for the almost identical littermates. They were both pitch black, with one blue eye and one green eye, the difference being that Night's right eye was blue and the left one green, while Shade's right eye was green, and his left eye blue.

Lake, a stumpy tailed gray tom with a fluffy pelt, was watching them contently. His eyes kept fluttering to Night, clearly full of admiration and perhaps even love for the pretty, slender black she-cat.

She couldn't help but notice that it was the same way with Shade and Willow. She rolled her eyes slightly, dropping her catch.

"Is something wrong, Shadowstalker?" Night asked, Light and Star padding inside curiously. Everyone was looking at her.

Shadowstalker hesitated a moment, considering if it were in her best interests to explain her problem. She decided she might as well. Who knew, maybe it would help them all out so they could just admit their feelings rather than silently mooning after each other.

"Well, let's see, we are in the middle of a war and you are all padding after each other like a bunch of love-struck squirrels," she meowed before sitting an wrapping her tail around her paws. The other cats all gaped at her for a moment, before glancing at whichever cat was at the center of their attentions.

It seemed to have worked, for every couple except for Light and Star. Light's head was ducked down shyly, and she was clearly avoiding Star's gaze. After a moment, the tabby she-cat slipped quietly out of the cave, leaving Star confused and hurt.

Shadowstalker sighed. She should have known. Light had had less confidence since her wounds had healed, leaving her scarred for life.

The pale golden tabby had once been the most beautiful she-cat Shadowstalker had ever known with her perfectly shaped ears, her long, glorious tale, she slender build, and her shining coat. Light had groomed her paws vainly to keep them snowy white. To top it off, she was pure-bred, a trait that apparently counted in the twoleg and kittypet world.

Light had been born a kittypet, but had been abandoned by her twolegs as a kitten, as they hadn't wanted another cat, content with the two they already had. Those two had been her parents. They had kept her until she was old enough to fend for herself, then found a home for her.

She hated her new home, as they treated her like she was some sort of status symbol and used her only for competitions, and had run away. She then had been raised with Snow and Willow, who had been littermates. Light had been incredibly close to Snow and Willow because of that.

However, she had kept her pride in her appearance and pedigree, gaining confidence from it. After the fight with DarkClan that had left her covered in scars and with a shredded ear, of course she would feel less confident.

Shadowstalker berated herself for not noticing sooner. She was supposed to be their friend, their leader, yet she couldn't even tell when one of them was hurting. She knew she had to make things right.

She quickly left the cave, following Light. The other she-cat had headed over to a small, clear pond, where her reflection was quite visible. She looked very upset as she gazed down at it.

"Light, is everything all right?" she asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"I love him, but he could never love be back. Just look at me," Light hissed, splashing the water furiously with one paw, disrupting the surface, making her reflection vanish before turning away. "How could someone as perfect as Star ever love someone as hideous as me?"

Shadowstalker tilted her head. "Don't say that about yourself. Don't you _ever_ say that about yourself. You may be scarred, but you are still beautiful. Besides, appearances aren't everything. Personality counts as well. And you have a wonderful personality. And I can see the way Star looks at you. He really does love you, Light. No matter what you may think, Star loves you."

Light turned to face her. "You really think so?"

Shadowstalker nodded. "I know so."

Lights face lit up a bit more. "I guess I should probably go talk to him, then, shouldn't I?"

Shadowstalker nodded. "You probably should. He looked quite upset when you ignored him and ran outside."

Light looked back at the ground. "Do you think he's mad at me?"

Shadowstalker shook her head. "No, just hurt and upset. If you go tell him how you feel now, though, that should make everything all right again, though."

Light beamed at Shadowstalker, then raced back into the cave to see Star. Shadowstalker sighed, and glanced at the darkening sky, where the first stars were beginning to shine.

_Please, give me the strength to lead them and help save the five true clans. I cannot do this alone. We need more cats than just seven. Oh, Snow, why did you have to die? You should be here with me, helping me! Oh, I pray that we get more recruits soon, and that I do not lead them to their deaths when the time for the final battle comes..._

__**Well there you go. Mushy romance stuff and a bit of history about Light. I don't know why, but I lo her character. I think that she is the most fascinating one that I've created, and I would love to do a story all about her. What do you think? Should I? Here's an idea: Tell me in a review!**


	23. Ch 22: Moonlight Meeting

**So. My writing really does reflect my life, and I'm not the only one noticing it. Aren't subconscious allegories amazing?  
><strong>

**Hollyleaf: Stop using big words.  
><strong>

**Mormeril: Deal with it. Anyway, I am not in an excellent mood right now. Endtasks are piling up, and my blasted foot won't stop hurting again. It's been about a month since it gone run over, too!  
><strong>

**Blackstar: lol  
><strong>

**Mormeril: *glares*  
><strong>

**Spottedleaf: Read and review, please!  
><strong>

Chapter 22

Moonlight Meeting

The light golden tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes carefully slipped out of the warriors den in her Clan's camp. She glanced around carefully to make sure that no one was watching her, then dashed across the clearing to hide in the undergrowth on the far side, where the easiest hidden exit was. A clump of bushes between the nursery and apprentices' den was tiny and considered an unpractical area to defend as it was such a tight squeeze that no cat in their right mind would attempt to penetrate the camp through it. Therefore, it went unbarricaded, save for in dire circumstances, such as shortly after the attack on ThunderClan, and the Great War.

The small she-cat paused for a few moments, however. She wanted to be sure that the cats standing vigil to protect the camp hadn't seen her. The Gathering had been the night before, and the moon was still relatively full, and there were no clouds to cover it. Her sleek, golden pelt stood out quite cleaerly in the moonlight and starlight. After a few, long moments, she deemed it safe and slipped out through the small bush. The squeeze was tight, but she was quite lithe, so it was simple for her. She was out.

The pine forest was eerie in such darkness, but neing ShadowClan, she was used to it. There had been rain that morning, and the scent of it still hung in the air, fresh and sweet in the midnight coolness. She padded along carefully, keeping an eye and an ear out for any dangers, remembering the path she had memorized moons ago before she stopped making her nightly journey, foresaking her cause for it.

Eventually she arrived at her destination, the RiverClan border, where she paused, waiting silently, her heart thundering in her chest. Her ears twitched when she heard the distinct sound of pawsteps approaching, but relaxed as she recognized the scent, despite moons apart.

"You came," meowed the tom as he stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't think you would, Hopeflower." The tom's joy was obvious in his voice as he saw her from the shadows and crossed into the moonlight, his golden and black pelt gleaming. "I can easliy tell you that you look more beautiful than ever."

"I almost didn't come," the golden she-cat replied tartly. tension in her meow. Her trust was clearly hanging by a thread. "I had no reason to. But for some reason I did. Why did you want to see me so badly? Did you want to gloat about how the Dark Forest's power is increasing once again and you plan to kill off the clans so that DarkClan can rule the forest? Why?" Her voice was cold as she hissed, her pelt on end. Her blue-green eyes were cold as she glared.

Sunshade was stunned. "What are you meowing about? I came because I missed you and wanted to be with you!"

Hopeflower didn't meet his eyes. "But you don't deny it, do you? You don't deny that you are with the Dark Forest."

Sunshade didn't respond. His sullen eyes were downcast; his paws shuffled.

"Exactly. I knew it. What are they using you for? To spy on RiverClan?" Hopeflower hissed, fury creeping into her beautiful eyes, darkening them.

"No," he meowed, his eyes darkening with sorrow and anger. "They want me to kill you."

Hopeflower turned her head. "You were lying all along," she hissed bitterly, turning back to glare at him."Every time you said you loved me... Everything you ever did..." She gasped with pain and sorrow, close to sobbing. She turned away, unable to look at him.

"Hopeflower, it started out that way, but now, I don't think I could do it. I don't think I could ever kill you. I _love_ you!" Sunshade protested, crossing the border and pressing his muzzle to her cheek.

Despite herself, Hopeflower found herself content to lean against him. She felt calm again. His scent was sweet, like catmint. How could she ever have doubted- Wait. _Catmint_?

She pulled away again. "Catmint!" she hissed. "You were trying to drug me in an effort to gain my trust again, weren't you?" she hissed, more furious than before. "When will the lies ever stop, Sunshade? _When_?"

He leaped back, fear in his eyes, knowing that he had been found out. "I- I- I..." His voice trailed off, and he looked at the ground.

"Just stay away from me," Hopeflower mewed despondantly. "Leave me alone." Her pain was evident in her voice as she turned away from him, sorrow filing her heart. She should have known better. She had trusted him once before, and he had hurt her. She had been expecting it again.

_So why does it hurt so much that he keeps betraying me? Why do I still care so much, even though I know that I shouldn't? It's not like he _means_ anything to me, other than a threat since he was ordered to kill me. He _can't_ mean anything to me. He's a lier and a traitor. He means _nothing_. I don't care, I can't care. And yet I __do. StarClan help me, I think I might be falling for a cat that wants me dead..._

* * *

><p>"We <em>have<em> to do something! She's fallen in love with a monster!" Hollyleaf wailed as Bluestar calmly waved her tail._  
><em>

"Calm down Hollyleaf," Russetfur mewed calmly. "All cats fall in love at some point in time."

"But not with cats who plan to kill them!" Hollyleaf hissed. "I will not see my daughter die at the paws of a bloodthirsty fiend who she can't defend herself against out of _love_!"

"With any luck, you won't have to," Bluestar meowed. "Sooner or later she will realize that there is a cat in her own Clan that she belongs with and you won't have to worry anymore."

"Then something will be done to protect her?" Hollyleaf meowed hopefully.

"Of course StarClan will do all that it can to save her. She is one of the Chosen, the Flower of Hope! Without her helping the other seven the Clans are lost!" Yellowfang meowed irritably, joining the rest.

Spottedleaf nodded in agreement. "Also, Hopeflower knows that Sunshade is a killer, and is even now resisting her feelings for him. She does love Ashfire, but is determined not to becuase of Moonshine. If anything it is her loneliness driving her towards Sunshade. Deep inside, she knows it. Do not worry so much Hollyleaf. Hopeflower is smart, she will be safe."

"But for how long?" Russetfur meowed. "The Dark Forest is nearly ready, and not all of the Chosen are! We waited too long."

Bluestar nodded in agreement. "They cannot stay at the lake for too much longer. We need to find a way to protect them, and fast."

**Cliffhanger! What happens next? Review, and I will let you know sooner.**

**Sunshade: Hopeflower, come on-  
><strong>

**Hopeflower: No! You are nothing but a no-good lier!  
><strong>

**Sunshade: Hopey-  
><strong>

**Hopeflower: WHAT did you just call me?  
><strong>

**Ashfire: Uhhh, review?  
><strong>


	24. Ch 23: Familiar Faces

**Hey there! Time to find otu what StarClan was so worried about! Or is it? Is this for real, or is it just a filler to help move along some sub-plot stuff? Only way to find out: R&R!**

**Hawkfire: Yeah, please do read. It's good!  
><strong>

**Darkheart/Shadowflight: It's true!  
><strong>

**Shadowstalker: You would agree with him, sister.  
><strong>

**Dark/Shadow: What does that mean?  
><strong>

**Shadowstalker: You're manipulating him!  
><strong>

**Dark/Shadow: Why, I never!  
><strong>

**Hawkfire: *Backs away, bumping into Goldensong* Eek!  
><strong>

**Goldensong: And you call yourself a warrior?  
><strong>

**Mormeril: Oh-kay then, on with the story!  
><strong>

****Chapter 23

Familiar faces

Shadowstalker prowled along the boundaries where Clan territory ended, headed for SkyClan. Star and Light had told her that a cat that looked identical to her sister, Darkheart, was there, and had recently been made a warrior. She growled at teh thought of her evil sister impersonating a loyal Clan cat, only to betray them all to their deaths. And to make things worse, apparently Darkheart - or Shadowflight - as she was now called, was getting a little too close to Leafstar's son, Hawkfire.

Shadowstalker's eyes narrowed at that thought. Her sister _had_ to be stopped, at any cost. Before cats got hurt. She shook her head, of course cats were going to be hurt, this was _war_. But if Shadowflight could be stopped, perhaps more innocent lives could be saved.

She paused, and tasted the sweet, dawn air, the early morning dew cooling her paws, dampening them. Her eyes shut briefly as she reveled at the coolness of the sweet pre-leaf-fall air. SkyClan's scent was strong, she was close now to her goal. Her sister would be stopped, if she could only find her. She began to run, enjoying the feeling of her lithe, powerful muscles stretching as she bounded across the scant forest, towards SkyClan's territory. She paused as she arrived at their border, hesitating, debating teh safest way to cross it unnoticed. Then she heard voices.

"Race you, Shadowflight!"

"You're on, Hawkfire!" Hawkfire. The Clan leader's son. And Shadowflight. Really Darkheart, her sister. Shadowstalker's eyes narrowed. Then she heard pawsteps drawing near, fast. They were headed straight for her.

She quickly scrambled up a tree that was dead on the border before remembering that Hawkfire was a SkyClan cat, they climbed trees for fun. He was a superb climber. But they were right beneath her. She cursed herself for a mousebrain and waited.

So. It was true. Her sister was in SkyClan. The cat below her was definitely Darkheart. She decided to talk to her first chance she got. So she sat on her branch and waited as the two cats below her made googly eyes at each other and mooned over each other. Shadowstalker felt like retching, but didn't for fear that she would blow her cover. So she stayed there in her tree quietly as the moments dragged on. Eventually, however, she got her chance.

"Let's split up to hunt," Hawkfire meowed. A hint of a challenge was in his voice. "We can see who brings back the most prey to camp at sunhigh."

"Sounds like fun," her sister purred with a minor glance upwards. "See you then."

Hawkfire bounded off, but Darkheart didn't. As soon as Hawkfire was out of earshot, Darkheart threw off her cloak.

"I know that you're there, Shadowpaw. I can smell you. I know your scent, despite the time that has passed," she hissed. "I vowed never to forget it after you left me scarred."

Shadowstalker leaped from her branch. "It's Shadow_stalker_ now, if you don't mind. And treat me with respect; I am a leader, unlike you."

"A leader of what, a band of renegade rogues that will never amuont to anything? Haveyou no shame, sister dear?" Darkheart spat, contempt in her eyes.

"I might ask you the same thing, leading that poor tom on like that. A tiger never changes it's stripes, sister dear," Shadowstalker retorted, mockery in her voice on the last two syllables.

Darkheart bristled. "The other Clan cats will join us or die, but I shall see to it that Hawkfire is spared," the dark she-cat hissed.

Shadowstalker's hair stood on end. "And you really think that mother would allow that?" she snarled. "He is going to die. But you can save him if you turn on her."

"Never!" Darkheart snarled. "I was raised for this. Born for this. I will not turn back now. And besides, mother is weak and out of her mind. She will not last too much longer, then I will be Queen of All, and Hawkfire will rule alongside me."

"And you really think that he will go along with that? A Clan leader's son? Loyalty is in his blood," Shadowstalker retorted.

"He loves me!"

"You are a coward, and blind if you cannot see what's right in front of you. The Clans must endure. It is not our place to interfere. Mother was blinded by the Dark Foerst. You have a strong heart, sister. Do not let it turn to darkness," Shadowstalker told her.

Darkheart trembled for a moment, then turned and ran away. Shadowstalker remained a few moments longer before turning and heading away to return home.

* * *

><p>"You are blind, Hawkfire, if you cannot see danger when it looks you in the eyes."<p>

"Mousedung!" Hawkfire hissed as the soft, sweet voice scared away the squirrel he had been about to pounce on. "Show yourself!" he meowed, standing, turning his head. "Who are you?"

"Forgotten me so soon? Who knew that someone like myself was so unmemorable, despite being the most different and unique type of cat there is." The sweet, soft voice again, taunting him, the owner refusing to reveal herself, and playing with his memory.

Something caught at the back of his mind, and he groaned. "Oh, no. Not you again."

"Yes, me again." Striking green eyes suddenly appeared in the bush a tail length away from him, staring straigh at his soul, it seemed. "You haven't been watching your back, now, have you? You didn't heed my warning."

Hawkfire once again felt highly uncomfortable in the presence of the misty she-cat. "Uh, no, not exactly, I guess..." he mumbled as she slipped from the bush, her slender, beautiful form entrancing him. As like last time, she appeared to be made of mist, but as she stood still, the mist around her seemed to vanish, giving her a more solid appearance. The golden tabby markings were less faint, her pelt seemed to have texture. Her muscles were well formed, as was everything else about her.

"That is a mistake," she meowed. Then she caught his gaze. "Unsure if I am truly real?" she mewed softly.

He nodded simply, not trusting his tongue, afraid that he would get tongue-tied and embarass himself. _Now why do I care so much?_ he wondered as Goldensong began to move towards him gracefully, mist barely swirling around her. She froze four pawsteps away, and waited expectantly.

He hesitated a moment before stepping towards her and reaching out carefully with one paw to touch her shoulder hesitantly. Her fur was the softest he had ever felt, but there. It was definitely there. She was real. He applied a bit of pressure, and met with resistance. His paw did not go through her.

"I am just as real as you are," she explained to him. "My mother, however, is less real. She is a soul that was unable to reach StarClan. She died long, long ago. Eventually other souls joined her. MY father was one of them. Dead cats can fall in love too. Eventually, I was born. I am real, like you, with a beating heart, but I cannot die. I am caught between the Dead and the Living. There are others like me. Our destiny will one day be revealed by the Shining Moon when the frees us."

"The Shining Moon? Could that be Moonshine, from ShadowClan? Is she one of StarClan's Chosen?" Hawkfire asked, curious, finding his voice at last.

Goldensong's eyes lit up happily. "Not as mousebrained as you look now, are you," she mewed with her beautiful, soft voice. "Anyway, I must go now. Beware of the Lost Ones, not all are part of MistClan. Some of them will kill you to take your life force to give life back to themselves rather than wait for the Moon to free them; to free us all. Now farewell, Hawkfire, son of Leafstar. We will meet again."

And then she was gone, vanished into the mist. Hawkfire sighed. He may as well go back to hunting. Once again, he decided that it was best not to tell anyone else about the mysterious, beautiful she-cat of the mists. They would likely send him to the medicine cat's den for psychiatric help. No, it was best to keep her to himself. She was his dirty little secret.

**Yes, I stole that last line from a song, a really good song that I adore, by the All-American Rejects.**

**Hawkfire: I like that song too.  
><strong>

**Shadowflight: Yeah, and you also like _her_.  
><strong>

**Hawkfire: Uhh  
><strong>

**Shadowstalker: Stop being jealous. Some misty-cat is better for him than you are!  
><strong>

**Hawkfire: What in the name of StarClan is going on?  
><strong>

**Spottedleaf: REVIEW!  
><strong>


	25. Ch 24: Last Day pt 1: Hopeless Situation

**Hey there Rising Night fans! Just to announce that Light's Story is officially up. Chapters will be short, and it contains about 3 parts in one short book. Part 1: Lap of Luxury, Part 2: The Wild, and Part 3: The War. It runs parallel to my original canon (As opposed to original canon in general, as I began this series during the Omen of The Stars), and features Light, the pureblooded pedigreed she-cat who is part of Shadowstalker's Rogues (and yes, Myrtlefalls, Shadowstalker is a super-cool ninja cat, isn't she?). To give you a better idea of where her story picks up, the story's prologue begins around two moons prior to the final battle in Hollyleaf's Redemption, setting the age of Light to about two moons older than Ivytalon's kits and Hollyleaf's kits, just to give you a general idea. The War is about where the story is currently, so you will see a lot more of Shadowstalker's Rogues there, and more character development for them, in this story. Plus, you will get to meet Snow, a cat who was briefly mentioned back in Moonkit's Prophecy.  
><strong>

**Light: Wow, you put a lot of work into the story.  
><strong>

**Mormeril: And I still am.  
><strong>

**Hollyleaf: What about this story?  
><strong>

**Blackstar: Patience, my love.  
><strong>

**Hollyleaf: Don't call me that! The only reason I had kits with you is because _she_ made me!  
><strong>

**Blackstar: *backs away as Hollyleaf pulls her world-famous (literally, now) sledgehammer out from nowhere*  
><strong>

**Spottedleaf: Read and review please!  
><strong>

***The sledgehammer of Hollyleaf does appear to be world famous, as people from all over the world have read this story, much to my delight.  
><strong>

Chapter 24**  
><strong>

The Last Day Part 1:

A Hopeless Situation

The skies above the lake, all territories included, were becoming truly black with stormclouds. Cats were nervous, particularly the ones who had survived the previous battle with the Dark Forest. The younger apprentices were all excited, and joked about killing Dark Forest cats as they played. The kits would see them, and pick up on their games.

In ShadowClan however, things were more solemn. The few ThunderClan kits and apprentices inhabiting their camp, still unable to return home, weren't playing such games, nor were the ShadowClan ones, knowing the extent of the Dark Forest's power, having lived alongside ThunderClan refugees for the past few moons. Impending doom appeared to be everywhere with no escape.

Moonshine and Ashfire were clearly mates now, although they didn't say anything. Hopeflower was happy for her sister, although deep inside, she felt her heart ache at the sight of them together. She made herself feel better by convincing herself that it was silly to worry about love and romance when impending doom hung over the clans like a dark stormcloud threatening their survival. A glance at the sky, however, reminded her that it literally was.

Hopeflower sighed and sat alone, deep in thought. How could the Chosen ever hope to fulfill their destinies and save the Clans? Doom was all that there was in future. She shivered. Something told her that after that day, nothing would be the same ever again. Moonshine padded over to her.

"The end is coming, I can feel it," Moonshine mewed.

"I know. We can't do this. We cannot save the Clans. We aren't ready. We don't know who the other Chosen are. We have failed," Hopeflower meowed sadly.

"Hopeflower! How can you say that?" Moonshine hissed. "You are the Flower of Hope! That's what StarClan called you! You're supposed to find hope in a hopeless situation! This is a hopeless situation, so look for some hope!"

Hopeflower blinked. Her sister was right. She sighed. "Ok then. I'll do my best. I just don't see how we can pull this off."

Moonshine grimaced as she looked at the blackening sky. "We'll find a way. Somehow."

* * *

><p>Rosepetal looked up at the sky. It was black with Stormclouds. She shivered. She was Shadow's reincarnation. She was meant to help save the clans, along with the seven other chosen. How could she do it though, when she didn't even know who they were?<p>

Something told her that that day was the last day things would ever be the same. After that day, everything would be different.

She could feel it. And she knew somehow that whatever caused the change, it would not be good at all.

* * *

><p>Boltpaw shivered as he gazed upwards at the sky. Something was coming, something bad. He just didn't know what, nor did he know why. All he knew was that for some reason, he was afraid, very afraid. More afraid than he had ever felt in his short life.<p>

* * *

><p>Oakstep shuddered as he gazed up at the sky, which was blackened by clouds. His sister was beside him, eating the trout that she had selected from the freshkill pile. He himself picked lazily at the walleye he had chosen. He felt awful, nervous, afraid.<p>

Something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. He knew it. That was the last day that anything would ever be the same. He knew it deep inside his heart. He sighed before taking another small bite of walleye.

He was one of the eight Chosen. He didn't know who the other Chosen were, however, and it upset him greatly. If he didn't know, how could he fulfill his duty as River's reincarnation? He took another bite of his fish. Well, he was just going to have to figure it out.

* * *

><p>Echoflower and Lightningstrike sat together on a hill near the edge of where WindClan's territory ended and the Rogue Forest began.<p>

"This is it," Echoflower mewed softly.

"Yes, it is. I can feel it. Today is the last day before the world changes forever," Lightningstrike meowed.

"What are we going to do? We don't know who the other Chosen are! How can we save the Clans?" Echoflower wailed.

Lightningstrike licked her ear gently. "Don't worry, everything will be all right. We will find a way. We have to," he told her, forcing himself to believe it as well.

"And what if we don't?" the beautiful she-cat that he had fallen in love with whispered. "What happens if we fail?"

He didn't answer her. He simply remained silent and pressed closer to her, enjoying the last few moments of peace that they were guaranteed, savouring them. They would be something to remember if the already hopeless situation became worse.

* * *

><p>Hawkfire was alone in SkyClan's territory. Sky's reincarnation could feel it; the end was near. He sighed. He didn't know who the other Chosen were. How could he possibly help save the Clans? The situation was hopeless.<p>

"Then what are you going to do?"

The young tom whirled around, stunned. The beautiful, misty, golden tabby she-cat with striking green eyes stood behind him, silent.

"You read my mind," he growled. "So what, now you're a mind reader?"

Goldensong purred in amusement. "No, it's just easy to tell what you're thinking. You think that the situation is hopeless, don't you? That the end is near?"

He nodded. That was exactly what he thought.

"Well, it is. You're out of time. This is the end of the Clans as we know them. StarClan will think of something to save the Chosen, of course they will, but the fate of the Clans is sealed. They will fight for their lives, the Chosen will save the Clans, but barely. After today, nothing will ever be the same again."

Hawkfire's blood ran cold. "How do you know this?"

Goldensong turned her pale tabbied head. "I've lived a long life, longer than any mortal cat could ever dream. I've had time to learn things that most cats could never dream of in a single lifetime."

Hawkfire sighed. "Then tell me, what will become of the Clans?"

Goldensong closed her eyes. "That, Hawkfire, is a mystery so veiled that even StarClan cannot forsee."

**I'm on a roll! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is the last chapter, then will come book four: The Journey. The final chapter will be a major cliffhanger. Want proof? Well, I will give you the final lines. No more, no less.**

* * *

><p><strong>*SPOILER ALERT*<br>**"No, do not look back," Goldensong meowed. "Don't you dare look back. Just keep running!"

But Hawkfire refused to listen. He turned and ran back to the top of the hill, drawn by the screams of several cats.

"Hawkfire!" Hopeflower yowled, but he ignored her. He reached the top of the hill, and gasped in horror at what he saw. ShadowClan's territory was red with flames, and the lake near ShadowClan's territory was running red with blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Soudns exciting, huh? Don't worry, the final chapter will be posted soon. Might make you wait if I feel like it, but more likely than not it will be up by the end of the weekend. Still a few minor details of it that I need to work out. So yeah, leave your reviews, they make me happy. I love recieving them.<br>**


	26. Ch 25: LDpt 2: The Beginning of the End

**Here it is: The final chapter before Rising Night book 4: The Journey. Book 4 will be worked on up until my last - and only - exam is completed, in about a week and a half (second exam day. Like, between the tenth and fifteenth). So, what will happen? Will the Clans survive the beginning of the battle? Or will they fall? Get the answers now.  
><strong>

**Hollyleaf: No, not yet, first, I want to speak!  
><strong>

**Blackstar: Hollyleaf...  
><strong>

**Spottedleaf: Please, Hollyleaf, be reasonable!  
><strong>

**Hollyleaf: Once again, we are coming to the end of an installment of the most popular Warriors fanfiction series in existence. So, I would just like to say, in honour of this special event, Special Edition Battle Hollyleaf plushies for all who review the final chapter!  
><strong>

**Mormeril: Erm, I would just like to say that I am not so concieted as to claim that this series is the most popular Warriors fanfic series in existence. I know for a fact that there are lots of other great ones out there with more reviews than mine, and likely more subscriptions and favourites. That was all Hollyleaf. But as for the plushies, yes. There are those super-special plushies for all who review. So be sure to leave a review and claim your plushie. And a special notice in the author's note for Book 4! Now, story time!  
><strong>

Chapter 26

The Last Day Part 2:

The Beginning of the End

_~In StarClan~  
><em>

"The Dark Forest has too much power. They will strike tomorrow at dawn. There is nothing that we can do about it," Bluestar meowed solemnly. The rest of StarClan bowed their heads in agreement._  
><em>

"We were too late," mewed Yellowfang sorrowfully.

"No, we were not too late, it's never too late!" Hollyleaf retorted, her chin held high. Beside her, Spottedleaf held the same look of indignation and determination. The eyes of the two she-cats were blazing fiercely, their refusal to back down obvious in their posture.

"What can we possibly do?" Bluestar meowed questioningly. "What can we do to save the clans?"

"Evacuate the Chosen," Spottedleaf replied without a moment's hesitation, walking straight up to her former leader. "Get them to safety. Then, when they are ready, they can return to save the Clans."

"Some of them won't like that," Cloudstar, the former leader of SkyClan, meowed, concern in his voice. The SkyClan ancestors had returned when their Clan had. "I know that Hawkfire in particular would be furious."

"It's worth a try. What other choice do we have? Let the Clans that we've protected and watched over for generations fade away to nothing and die at the paws of savages?" Hollyleaf yowled furiously. "There is no other way!"

"It is the best option that we have," Oakheart meowed slowly, Lionheart and Whitestorm nodding in agreement.

Snowfur looked up at her sister sadly, her eyes meeting Bluestar's. "It's not the best option, it's the _only_ option. We waited too long to tell them. And now they must flee."

Bluestar's heart sank. "Are we all agreed then? The Chosen will be evacuated, sent away?" All of StarClan nodded in agreement. It was decided. The Chosen would be sent away until they were strong enough to return and fight for the survival of the Clans.

"But some cat should go with them, to help them," Snowfur meowed suddenly. "They are young, inexperienced."

"Who will go? Who _Can_ go? The Clans will need every living warrior they have!" Bluestar meowed.

"Every _living_ warrior," Spottedleaf meowed. "What about one of the lost ones, or perhaps one of their kits?"

"Can they be trusted?" Bluestar asked nervously. Some will do anything to escape that fate rather than wait for Moonshine to fulfill her destiny."

"Not the warriors of MistClan. They are trustworthy. Many have waited for centuries. They have ahd kits as well, immortal cats caught between the living and the dead, awaiting the arrival of the Shining Moon to free them to choose mortality or to rest in peace in StarClan," Spottedleaf mewed, her gaze softening. "Miststar's daughter, Goldensong, would be an excellent choice. Yes, she is teh perfect choice."

"Then you take care of it, Spottedleaf," Bluestar told the former medicine cat. "The rest of us will tell the Chosen to meet at the island. Send Goldensong there. They leave as soon as they can."

* * *

><p>Hopeflower was dreaming. She was chasing a mouse, fat, juicy, and sweet. The fresh scent of living meat flowed across her sent glands, succulent and sweet. She imagined biting into it, tearing it's life away from it, then eating it, ripping the fresh, juicy, sweet-tasting meat from bones and marrow, the still-warm blood flowing across her teeth and tongue...<p>

A rustling scared her prey away, however, and she cursed in annoyance. The soon to be fresh-kill would have to wait.

"Who's there?" she demanded, her eyes blazing with anger, pelt ruffling. That would have been the best tasting mouse she had eaten in a while, she just knew it!

Russetfur, the former deputy, stepped into view. "Hopeflower," she meowed gently. The she-cat's pelt flattened as she relaxed. "You must wake up. You have to go to the island to meet witht he other Chosen. It is time."

"Now?" Hopeflower asked.

"Yes, now. You have no time. It is no longer safe. Be brave and strong, warrior of ShadowClan." And then she was gone, and Hopeflower was opening her eyes in her den. She was in her nest, and Moonshine was waking as well.

"Come on, we have to go!" Hopeflower hissed to her sister.

"I know!" Moonshine replied, just as silently.

Not silently enough, however, as Rosepetal was waking as well. The two sisters exchanged a glance. No other ShadowClan cat was awakening. Was Rosepetal Shadow's reincarnation? They would have to ask after leaving the den. The three she-cats exited together.

"Where are you two going?" Rosepetal asked carefully, nervousness in her voice.

"You're Shadow, aren't you?" Moonshine replied.

Rosepetal sighed. "Yes, I am. Who are you two, then?"

"Silverpelt," Moonshine replied. "And my sister Hopeflower is Shiningleaf."

Rosepetal nodded. "I guess we will figure out who Thunder is soon. All the ThunderClan cats are here."

At that moment, Boltpaw shot out of the apprentices den and barrelled into the three she-cats. He looked up at them sheepishly. "It would appear that Thunder is still and apprentice," Hopeflower mewed.

"Yeah, and I just found out. Who are you three then?" he asked quickly.

"Shadow, Moonshine, and Shiningleaf," Hopeflower replied, gesturing first to the other two, then to herself. "Now come on, we have to meet the others. We may as well travel together."

* * *

><p>Hawkfire woke from his dream and carefully slipped out of his den, intending to head to the island. That was where all of the Chosen were meeting. He glanced back for a moment, thinking about Shadowflight. He forced her from his mind. If she were one of the Chosen, she would have awakened by then. Besides, she had been a rogue before.<p>

He ran through his territory as quickly as possible, having snuck out of camp easily. Now he was into WindClan territory, and scented two cats. Echoflower and Lightningstrike. He knew their scents by now, having seen and spoken to them frequently at Gatherings. He ran to catch them, figuring that they must be other Chosen. Who else would be out on a night like tonight.

"Echoflower! Lightningstrike!" he called as he caught up to them. They turned to look at him.

"Sky?" was all that Echoflower asked. He nodded.

"I am Wind, and Lightningstrike is Tigerflame," she told him. He nodded again.

"Headed for the island?" he asked.

"Of course," Lightningstrike replied. "That's where StarClan told us to go. Now come on, before we're late."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before all eight of the Chosen were at the island, telling each other who they were.<p>

"So, why exactly are we here?" asked Oakstep, River's reincarnation.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to save the Clans!" Boltpaw yowled happily, bouncing around.

"Calm down, kit-saviour," Echoflower told him. "We only just all figured out who everyone is. And the battle will come incredibly soon. We can all feel it. It will start at dawn most likely, and that's not far off."

"She's right, I have a strong feeling of foreboding. We don't have much time," Hawkfire agreed.

"Which is why you must all leave, now, for your own safety," came a sweet, soft, melodic voice.

Hawkfire groaned. "Not you again," he moaned, to which all of the cats looked at him a moment before a beautiful pale golden tabby she-cat with striking emerald eyes leaped down from the tree where the leaders made their announcements. She appeared to be surrounded by swirling mist.

"Greetings, Clan Cats, the Chosen of StarClan. I am Goldensong of MistClan, a Clan of lost souls. My mother is the leader."

"Lost souls?" asked Boltpaw, while Moonshine merely nodded, understanding perfectly.

Goldensong's eyes met Moonshine, and she gasped before bowing. "The Shining Moon! The saviour of my kind," she meowed. "I feel honoured to have met you."

"Uhh, excuse me, but what exactly were you just meowing about with Lost Souls?" Oakstep asked as Goldensong raised her head again.

"The Lost Souls are the spirits of cats who are unable to find their way to StarClan, or in some cases the Dark Forest. My mother was one of them, as was my father. They can fall in love and have kits, such as myself, immortal cats who are caught between the living and the dead. The Shining Moon will free us all however. The Lost Souls will go to StarClan or the Dark Forest, and cats like me will choose to live out a mortal life or go to StarClan," Goldensong explained quickly.

"But that is beside the point," she meowed. "StarClan sent me to tell you that you have to leave, or else the Clans will fall. You are not ready yet for the attack that will come at dawn."

"What?" gasped Echoflower.

"It's true," meowed a starry tortoiseshell.

"Spottedleaf," Goldensong mewed, dipping her head.

"You must go. Goldensong will go with you. She has centuries of experience that will be vital to you. Now go!"

Without another word, the nine cats all fled across the tree-bridge and into RiverClan territory. Goldensong led them back through RiverClan territory, towards ShadowClan, and up onto a hill as the sun began to rise and screams of cats, along with smoke, began to fill the air.

"Do not dare to look back," Goldensong warned as they ran, cats screaming behind them in the distance. "Don't you dare!"

Hawkfire was beside Hopeflower as they ran, and Hawfire began to turn his head.

"You heard her, don't look back!" Hopeflower meowed desperately.

He barely listened, beginning to pause as a cat's death scream pierced the dawn. "Hawkfire!" Hopeflore meowed, turning her head as they drew ahead of them on their way down the far side of the hill, away from ShadowClan territory.

"No, do not look back," Goldensong meowed. "Don't you dare look back. Just keep running!"

But Hawkfire refused to listen. He turned and ran back to the top of the hill, drawn by the screams of several cats.

"Hawkfire!" Hopeflower yowled, but he ignored her. He reached the top of the hill, and gasped in horror at what he saw. ShadowClan's territory was red with flames, and the lake near ShadowClan's territory was running red with blood.

**And that is the end. There you go. Remember, all who review get a **Special Edition Battle Hollyleaf plushie**, plus honourable mention in the author's note on the prologue of Book 4: The Journey!**


End file.
